Twisted
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Matt’s got a secret admirer and the more he gets the notes, the more he drifts away from reality and the angrier Jeff is that his brother’s paying attention to stupid notes. What happens when the boys are thrown into a deadly game? Hardycest. C-COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**I finally update on an idea.**

**I wanted to post it at least after I finished half of '**_**Torn'**_** but worked on it for a while…I just wanted to finish half of the story before I post it or something. That way I have a bigger chance of updating. Lol.**

* * *

**Twisted  
**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_She couldn't see the face behind the bloodied white mask. White. She could see the faint hint of his eyes, popping against the soft color of his eyes._

_She threw her the picture of his next victim._

_She stared at him and she shook her head, "no… no!"_

_The picture was of a boy, six years old, biting into an apple, no front teeth, hard chocolate eyes gleaming with gleefulness, and flesh so pale it made his entire face enlighten and short black hair._

"_No!"_

_It was stained with blood._

"_Isn't he beautiful?"_

"_You are not touching my son!"_

_Tears run down her eyes as they take a syringe, with hot liquid and stabs her with cancerous cells and her eyes are on her son, who's staring at this, with droopy eyes, and the sleeping powder mixed with a few antibiotics are getting into his nose, making him fall asleep, hard and the boy tries to open his eyes but he can't._

_She's just relieved that he's not watching this._

_His eyes are halfway open but she can tell that her son's asleep on the inside and that he doesn't know what's going on at all and as the killer runs his fingers through the boy's hair, the killer snaps his head towards her._

"_You can't hurt him! Please!"_

_The killer motions for a certain person to come forward and so, his son walks towards the boy, staring at him with confused eyes as he takes the knife from the killer and looks at her son._

"_Soon, my son, very soon."_

_The boy simply nods his head as he stares at the sleepy one, and he knows that he'll kill him._

_Very soon._

_Her eyes are on her son, shaking and staring at those unaware solid chocolate brown eyes._

"_Matt…"_

* * *

Matt's eyes snapped alert.

Wide.

And he spent around half an hour holding onto the thin sheets of his bed, his body shook violently and rigidly and he felt every particle of his being explode with curled pain and burning agony and twisted misery, his eyes were still wide with alert and awareness and _fear_.

Terror.

His heart raced.

His mind was ready to burst out.

His hair felt rigid and hard against his cold face.

His body was plunged with coldness.

He heard the sound of his cell phone ringing and his eyes stared at it for a while before his hand reached in for the phone and he tried to push aside entangled thoughts of his horrid nightmare as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"Matt? Where are you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!"

Matt's teeth bit through his lip as he looked at the time and realized that Jeff was right. He was supposed to be at Jeff's new house two hours ago but he had overslept and now that he realized this, he stood up, closing his eyes and deciding that a quick shower was what he needed to forget about this nightmare business.

After all, nightmares weren't real.

Were they?

* * *

Droplets of water ran from the shower.

Matt stepped in.

He felt the droplets of cold fire run out of the shower and he closed his eyes to try and relax and let everything fade away as the water was absorbed by his thick skin.

Then he tasted something different than water.

Metallic.

Copper.

Blood.

His eyes snapped in half as he realized that as he fell down onto the bathroom floor, hitting his head, letting the jerky movements of his action shoot pain from his head to his chest and the blood…

It was drops of blood dripping from his hair.

He stood up and walked over to the shower, closing the bloodied water and sat down onto the toilet seat, letting the blood drop from his hair and face.

"_You are not touching my son!"_

Matt's eyes shot closed up, glued as he stood up once again, opening the knob to see the blood had disappeared and water was now pouring.

But even as he bathed, the scent of blood didn't fade from his head.

So strong.

So suffocating.

"_You can't hurt him! Please!"_

He stepped out of the shower and shut it to nothing before he took his towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking out of the bathroom.

The scent of cold water still resided.

"_Soon, my son, very soon."_

Mixed with blood.

"_Matt…"_

* * *

"Jeff…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not coming."

"Why?"

"I got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Matt! This is my new house!"

"I promise I have a good reason."

"What's your reason?"

"…"

"I knew it! You just wanted to get away from me!"

And before Matt can object, the horrid dial tone had entered into Matt's head as he let his phone fall onto his desk and his eyes twisted towards the creamy white envelope, with a champagne-colored ribbon attached, glued into a perfect ribbon onto the white envelope, and the scent of blood and cold water was mixed with a type of perfume.

Apple.

Matt held onto the envelope and looked at it.

_Matt Hardy._

Why would anyone send him an envelope?

As far as he knew, everyone had their eyes on Jeff freaking Hardy and definitely not him, but as he opened the envelope, very carefully, with his heart ticking every second in thoughts of it being from his father or maybe one of the Divas, but as the letter slipped down towards the desk, his heart thudded.

_Matt,_

_I've watched you grow up. You've become so beautiful, haven't you? I'm not around to sound sappy or corny. That's the last thing I am but I'll tell you this. You've become such a mature adult._

_AORR_

* * *

**And here's your prologue.**

**Long for a prologue really. Lol. Anyways, I'm not sure about this...but I sorta like it.  
**

**;) Sam**


	2. I’m Tired and Broken

**I really don't own WWE or anything associated with that at all. But I'd love owning Cody Rhodes.**

* * *

I'm Tired and Broken

* * *

"I swear Matt! You watch too many horror movies!"

Matt's heart was thudding into his chest and he knew that he was too old to be scared of a horror movie but the blood—it was real and he knew it and he can almost taste the hot, sticky and thick liquid rushing into his mouth and as Jeff and Matt walked inside of Jeff's new house with hardwood floors and couches and chairs of too many colors and nothing really matched but it fit Jeff's personality perfectly.

All Matt could remember was the blood.

Seeping from his hair.

Running from his shower.

The blood…

"I do not," Matt said defensively, 'besides, there's not a horror movie in the world that can make me this scared and you know it."

"You're claiming that there's blood coming out of your showers, Matt. It's either a nightmare or you're turning insane. Either way, it's not real." Jeff tried to convince him, walking inside of the kitchen and opening the freezer before grinning at him and pulling out a Baskin-Robbins bucket of chocolate ice cream.

Matt's terror faded from his eyes as he eyes welled with gleefulness as he took out a couple of silver spoons and walked towards Jeff and as soon as Jeff opened the lid of the chocolate ice cream, Matt scooped up a spoon and shoved it inside of his mouth, letting the cold ball of chocolate melt into his mouth and Matt's terror completely melted away into glee as Jeff giggled that cute little giggle that Matt heard whenever he did something stupid.

"What I do now?" Matt asked and he was scooping up another ball into his spoon, watching as Jeff dug his spoon inside of the ice cream.

"You were just being a maniac and taking about blood and nightmares five minutes ago but show up with the right stuff and you'll forget all about it."

Matt shook his head as he dropped the ice cream down and thought about the blood, just thinking about it made Matt lose his appetite to the fullest extent and he stood up, pushing the chair behind him and the action had made Jeff drop his spoon because out of everything, Matt never refused his favorite ice cream and he truly never refused it when Jeff was the one who had paid for it.

Jeff's heart thudded as he realized the seriousness of Matt's eyes.

"It was real, Jeff."

"Matt, it was a nightmare." Jeff tried to say and he watched as a little piece of white had peered out of Matt's blue backpack and Jeff couldn't help himself as he ripped the piece of white from Matt's backpack, making the elder Hardy stare at Jeff as the other Hardy read over the envelope.

Jeff laughed. "What the hell is this?"

Matt stared at him. "Give it back, Jeff."

He hated this action of Jeff, that he could read in an instant before Matt could react and he also hated how persistent Jeff could've been when he wanted something and just looking at Matt's eyes, he could see that Jeff treated this letter as if it was nothing and truthfully, Matt wanted to, too.

He couldn't.

He knew he couldn't.

He never had anyone pay attention to just him before.

And he was so tired.

And so broken.

And the letter seemed to make those two problems disappear into nothing, knowing that someone liked him. Even a little bit.

It was a change.

Instead of Jeff being the one adored and loved, it was Matt.

As he ripped his eyes away from the letter, he could see eyes there, staring at him, eyes on the foggy window of Jeff's kitchen and his heart pounded as he stepped back, pressing his body towards Jeff's.

"Matt?"

He knew he wasn't delusional.

Those blue eyes.

Of that boy in his nightmare.

So soft.

Like his father's.

So demanding.

So like his father.

His heart pounded.

His mind was exploding into little pieces.

He bit his lower lip as he twisted his head towards Jeff, "I swear that there's something there, Jeff!"

Jeff stared at the foggy window, focusing but finding nothing as he took a piece of red cloth and cleaned up the window to find nothing and just nothing and as Jeff twisted his head to look at Matt, Matt stared in disbelief and confusion and pure doubt and most of all, the fear was still inside of him.

Even if he didn't show it.

"Matt, there's nothing there! Stop being a baby!"

Matt shook his head.

_No._

There had to be something there.

He felt it.

There had to be something there.

Ready to destroy Matt's body with every intention of its being.

* * *

_Those blue eyes._

_Hiding behind a bloodied white mask._

_Matt feels the hand jerk him towards the boy, pressing against him and all that Matt can do is shake and tremble in fear as he looks down at the lake, to see a picture of Christian, bloodied and dead._

_Matt's heart pounds._

"_No. You can't do this!"_

_The laugh erupts._

_So dark._

_So bitter._

"_Yes, I will, sweetheart. You must suffer knowing that you could've saved him."_

"_You won't do anything…" Matt's voice sounds hopeful and so very scared and so very innocent as he stares into those blue eyes._

_Dark._

_Bitter._

_That hand holds onto Matt's hand as he throws Matt inside of the cold water._

_Matt feels the coldness burn inside of him._

_He feels dead._

_Inside._

* * *

Matt's eyes snapped open.

He knew it.

He was sure that there was something deeper than just a nightmare and even if no one would believe him, he wanted to keep Jay Reso safe, before he was battered into this mess…

He didn't want anyone to suffer.

If anyone should've suffered, it should be him.

He didn't want anyone to die.

All to be thrown into this twisted, horrid horror story.

His body shook as he rolled to his side and he had spent the day in Jeff's house since Jeff insisted and also because Jeff wanted to talk to him, and on the table, there was that white envelope again, with the champagne colored ribbon.

Matt stood up and walked over to the envelope, slowly letting his fingers slide inside of the envelope as he let the letter fall out of the envelope, slipping onto the floor and he took it in his hands.

_Matt,_

_Your dark eyes are so scared._

_Why? Why so scared, Matty?_

_AORR_

Matt put the note inside of the envelope and he put the envelope into his backpack and he heard Jeff's footsteps collide with the thick atmosphere as he tore his head towards Jeff's face as his head felt like it was exploding on the inside as his brain turned into mush and pulp.

"Another note from this AORR dude?" Jeff asked and from Jeff's eyes, Matt knew he thought that it was silly.

It was silly.

But it felt sweet.

To be away from reality.

To have a person like him.

Even if it was for a little while.

Matt nodded his head anyways.

"You know that this guy's just crazy and you shouldn't be wasting your time swooning for him?" Jeff said as he walked towards Matt and he saw the demon condense inside of Matt's eyes from horrid anger and burned rage and he pushed the thoughts aside as Matt leaned down to him so that they were eye to eye, face to face.

"Why don't you just let me waste my time? You seem to be doing a lot of that and I don't go around bossing you around about how you're wasting your time painting your damn body when you know that it's going to fade!" Matt exclaimed, trying to bring up a point but Jeff's eyes only mirrored the beast that had slipped inside of Matt's eyes as the rage boiled into their bodies, rushing from their heart to their head and toes, burning into their blood.

"That's art." Jeff huffed.

Their eyes were staring straight at each other.

"You're wasting your life, Matt! Do something with your life instead of being afraid of blood that you never saw."

"I'm a wrestler, am I not?"

"Yes, but besides being in the show, what else do you do but come home and drown in alcohol and see imaginary blood?"

"It's not imaginary! I'm sure it was real!"

Jeff punched Matt straight in the stomach, making Matt cringe as he clutched his stomach, feeling the pain overtake him from the surgery had a month or two back and as he stared darkly into Jeff's eyes, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Oh, so you're leaving? See if I care!"

"You will care, Jeffy!"

And before Jeff can say another word, Matt slammed the door shut behind him as he walked down the hallway.

He stopped as the nightmare had overtaken him once again.

He couldn't get away from the thoughts.

Of Christian suddenly dying.

"_Yes, but besides being in the show, what else do you do but come home and drown in alcohol and see imaginary blood?"_

Jeff was right.

Matt just didn't want to admit it.

Just imaginary…

He was still so very tired. Still broken.

Can he ever be fixed?

He was so very scared.

That he'll remain in pieces.

Forever.

* * *

"Matt!"

"Jeff…get away from my face."

But seeing from Jeff's tear stained face, Matt's heart exploded.

"What happened?"

"It-it's—"

Matt gripped onto Jeff's arms and looked into his dead eyes.

"What happened, Jeff?"

"Christian d-d-d-drowned. He's _dead_."

* * *

**I'm so sorry, Christian. I didn't mean to kill you.**

**Sadly, this is the first of a killing streak. Well, it is labeled "_horror_". Reviews??**

**;) Sam**


	3. Darkest Part of the Sun

**As you know, I killed Christian and it's a horror and don't read if you're sensitive to tragedies.**

* * *

Darkest Part of the Sun

* * *

_Jeff's arms are streaked with blood._

_Matt's body holds onto Jeff's._

"_Let go of him…"_

_Matt shakes his head, letting the tears spill from his eyes. _

"_No!"_

_They take Matt by his ear and rip him out of his embrace, and Jeff's unprotected and he reaches out for Jeff but Jeff doesn't take his hand._

"_Oh, too bad."_

"_Please, don't…"_

_The butcher's knife burns through Matt's body._

_Slashing blood all around._

_And as Matt falls down onto the floor, trying to breathe…his eyes catch sight of the word on the ceiling…_

_**EDGE**__._

* * *

"Matt!"

Jeff was shaking his body as he tried to snap Matt out of the horror that he was falling into and he heard his brother scream, his scream so pressed with burning agony and unshed tears and broken memories and all that Jeff can do was stare at Matt's pale face.

"MATT!"

Matt's eyes snap open as he stared into Jeff's eyes, shaking on the inside, shaking outside, and all that Matt can do was stare into Jeff's eyes.

Green.

Those green eyes that he had seen unprotected.

He'd never leave Jeff out of his sight again.

He'd never let anyone take Jeff away from him.

"I saw Christian die."

Jeff cocked his head to the side, as he touched Matt's soft cheek and stroked it. "You're so confused, Matty."

"No! I know what I saw!"

Jeff shook his head, helping his brother back down onto his bed so that Matt can take a real breath but Matt didn't seem to care if he breathed or if he couldn't breathe as he stared into Jeff's eyes.

"You gotta believe me, Jeffy…I watched him die…the lake…"

"Matt, you're confused."

"I'm not!" Matt tried to convince him as Jeff slapped Matt's face, tears sparkling down Jeff's eyes to see his brother turn insane under his eyes. "I'm not, Jeff…I'm not…"

"Matt, please," Jeff's voice was cracked with pain and agony. "Please, listen to me."

Jeff's hands were holding onto Matt's face and it was like a child holding onto his mother's face, childish and intense, as Jeff stared into Matt's solid brown eyes but he couldn't find the Matt he knew through those eyes.

"I'm scared for you."

Jeff's voice was thick with truth and sweetness and fear.

Fear.

That emotion.

Matt tried to avoid the emotion in Jeff's eyes.

But it was there.

It haunted the back of Matt's head as he gripped his hands around Jeff's body and Jeff let the tears fall down from his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…why'd this have to happen to you, Matt?"

Matt was emotionless.

Motionless.

Almost dead.

As he let Jeff cry and hold onto him.

"Please, Matt…promise that there's no one but me and you now."

Matt nodded his head.

"Just you and me," he said flatly.

"Oh, thank you."

Jeff's tears dried and his head was on Matt's chest. It was late at night and Jeff fell asleep in his arms.

Matt watched.

* * *

Matt had to call Edge.

The problem was he felt that Edge didn't want to talk to him of all people. Matt wasn't a people person and what was he going to say? That foreshadowed a dream of him dying? Matt's heart skipped as he pressed the phone to his ear as his body shook but his face still remained blank and emotionless.

"Hardy?"

"Edge, I need to tell you something."

"And?"

"And you're going to die."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No! I swear—"

"Shut up."

And the dial tone met Matt's end of the line.

Matt's heart skipped all over again.

Great job, Hardy.

Great job…

* * *

The letter was the only thing to take him out of reality.

He wanted every moment to last.

He wished it would last.

Edge didn't die.

Matt was glad that this didn't happen…yet.

He ripped the envelope and just the letter, suddenly just wanting to see the words and he wanted to be loved.

Even if it was just a joke.

He wanted to believe that he was loved.

That not everything thought he was crazy.

_Matt,_

_I want you to find me. I feel like you need a distraction. At the woods tomorrow, I want you to follow the trail of yellow leaves._

_AORR_

* * *

Matt Hardy needed a distraction.

He walked down the road with the letter in his hands as he walked inside of the woods and almost instantly, he saw dead yellow leaves on the ground and he followed them and he knew that this could be a trap and he could've died but he didn't care because as far as Matt knew, he wanted to escape from thoughts of his brother being alone and unprotected.

He wanted to follow Jeff around all the time.

But Jeff wouldn't let him.

He was thirty-one years old and he didn't want anyone to follow him around like a stalker. Especially not his brother.

Though Matt's heart still pounded at the thought of his brother being in danger as he took a deep breath, feeling acid in his throat as he stopped when he realized that the leaves stopped and it led to a tree stomp.

On it was another letter.

Matt sat down and opened it.

_Matt,_

_I thought you might like this place. It's peaceful. Like you. It's sweet. Like you. It's perfect. As perfect as you._

_AORR_

Matt looked around the place.

Tears leaked out of his eyes.

He wanted to be held right now. He wanted to find this person and he knew it. He wanted to know how much love in the world there could be.

He needed a distraction badly.

* * *

Jeff's face turned rigid when he had seen Matt swooned over his letter, twirling the little ribbon between his fingers.

"You said that nothing will come between both of us."

"I know," Matt said, and looked at Jeff, smiling at him. "But I can have a love interest, can't I? It's not a replacement for you, Jeff. It's just a note."

"It's a note that you're giving more interest than me!" Jeff whined as he sat down onto the table beside Matt, feeling pained on the inside knowing that Matt would rather read a note than listen to his words and no matter how romantic a note can be, he didn't think that Matt would put all his focus. "It could be a trick."

"It's not."

No one would put this much effort if it truly had been a trick.

"You don't know that for sure, Matt."

"It's not, okay?" Matt tried to convince Jeff, putting the note into his backpack before standing up and making his way to the door, but Jeff held Matt's hand and looked straight into his eyes.

The pain.

It pierced through Matt.

"I…I…"

Jeff didn't let Matt say anything.

"Matt, you're hurting me. You're not paying attention to me because of a freaking letter!" Jeff's voice was filled with pain. "Why? Why is a letter more exciting than me? What's in the damn letter?"

"It's the first time I've actually been loved!"

Jeff's eyes broke into soft pain and agony.

"And what am I?"

"You need me. You want me. You really do. But you don't love me. Those are two different things. You need me to keep yo safe. You want me to keep you safe but you don't love me…" Matt can see it all into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff punched Matt hard into the stomach.

"Get out of my house."

Matt slowly nodded his head as he walked outside of the room, with pain overtaking his body as he let his body shake.

"Get the hell out of my life!"

Matt's head twisted to see Jeff by the doorway, watching him with bitterness into his eyes as Matt walked away and he felt like he wanted to die. What was wrong with letting anyone love him?

Why was Jeff so jealous?

And in a way, Matt wanted Jeff.

Matt wanted to hold onto Jeff's body.

It hurt.

It hurt so much…

Why did he have to be broken?

Why did he have to see the darkest part of the sun?

The darkest part of his Jeff?

* * *

**I like torturing Matt…I know it's a terrible addiction but what can we do??  
**

**Review? Reviews make me update faster! :)  
**

**;) Sam**


	4. Through These Eyes

**Well, an update.**

**What else can I say? It's an update!  
**

* * *

Through These Eyes

* * *

Through these eyes, all Matt can see was _fear_.

Fear of losing his brother.

He wanted to hold onto Jeff.

But as he hugged himself, on his bed, falling asleep and thinking about one thing. Jeffery Nero Hardy.

He missed him already.

As his body shook.

And the nightmares flowed so vividly in his head.

* * *

_Jeff's under him._

_Matt pushes inside of Jeff's body and Jeff looks up at him, pleasured as he strokes onto Matt's body and Jeff kisses him. Hard. Passionately. And all that Jeff can do is staring into those eyes…_

_Matt runs his fingers through Jeff's hair._

_And before Matt can lean down for another kiss, Jeff's eyes start to bleed._

"_Jeff!"_

_Matt stands up, holding onto Jeff's shoulders._

"_Jeffery!"_

_Jeff's eyes turn black._

"_You love me…"_

_The blackness deepened._

"_And now, I'm going to die just because they're after the ones you love!"_

_Tears running down Jeff's eyes._

_Blood._

_And Jeff dies._

_Tragically._

_On his bed._

_His heart just stops…_

* * *

"JEFF!"

Matt screamed as he woke up and his heart raced and his mind exploded and he looked around to find absolutely nothing but the walls of his room as he slipped back onto his bed, trying to calm himself down.

But it didn't work.

Matt was scared for Jeff's safety—his Jeff's safety and the nightmares only made him want Jeff, in a bad way, to touch that skin of his, to feel that feeling he felt in his nightmare when he pushed inside of him…

"No!"

He told himself.

He can't fall in love with Jeff.

They were brothers.

And most importantly, Jeff would die all because he couldn't handle who he loved and cared for.

* * *

_Matt,_

_I love you._

_AORR_

That was the worst and best message Matt had ever received.

Having a person love him, just look at him different, just see the light into Matt's broken little heart, had mended Matt's brokenness.

But he feared for the people he loved.

And what if Matt started loving this person too, would they die just because he fancied them a little bit?

Would the horror still reel through Matt's mind?

* * *

"Jeffy, please talk to me."

It had been a while and Jeff wouldn't pick up the phone. He was still so very angry at him for liking the letters and finding them more enjoying than having Jeff around but now, he felt like he wanted this admirer and that he wanted Jeff, too. He couldn't decide. His brain was exploding just thinking about it on the inside.

He just didn't know what to think.

He took a soft breath and let his hands grip tightly onto the phone as he thought of Jeff's sweet green eyes.

Hypnotizing him.

From underneath him.

As Matt showed him how much he cared.

Matt tried to shrug it off but it kept coming back, the way he felt in the beginning, it was better than any dream he could've imagine—he was ecstatic but at the end of that dream, his heart had scraped into nothing but pain and agony and misery and he didn't want the despair.

He truly didn't want the despair.

He spend his days now walking around to Jeff's house, just to see Jeff hunched back on his chair by the window with a book in his hands and it made Matt's heart thud as he burned inside of a fire.

Sometimes, he'd even go inside of the window just to see Jeff's face gleam into the moonlight and he wished that he could've stayed there. Sometimes, he'd even attempt to kiss his cheek.

Most times, he tried to give himself to this admirer. Reading his letters over and over and he tried to push Jeff aside. Jeff was his brother, he was off limits but yet Matt's heart couldn't get that.

Matt wanted Jeff.

And he wanted to pretend that he wanted this admirer of his more even if he didn't and that was all that Matt really wanted.

Was to move on.

He couldn't have Jeff.

And he knew it more than anyone.

Jeff was his brother. His blood. His flesh.

And in the process of protection him, all because of a stupid nightmare, he had fallen in love with him.

Completely and utterly in love with Jeff.

And he can't fix himself at all.

He was so broken.

So sick.

* * *

"Hello?"

Matt had pressed the phone to his ear, running his fingers through his cell phone's cover as he heard the sweet, thick sound at the end of the line.

"_Hello."_

"Who's this?"

"_Who's the one who's been sending you the notes, baby?"_

"You?"

"_Yes, me…"_

"What do you want?"

"_To reveal myself to you, sweetheart…I'm shy."_

"Where?"

"Parking lot. Okay?"

Matt nodded his head as his heart exploded into his chest. "Okay," he said and his voice was almost shaky at the end as the dial tone met with Matt again and it became Matt's new nightmare as he stood there, frozen.

Did he just agree to go off with someone he didn't even know?

His heart thudded once again.

He felt like he was freezing on the inside.

* * *

He walked towards the parking lot.

He spent two hours waiting after the show and he walked towards his car, ready to go him and there on his windshield wiper, there was a white letter and as Matt ripped the envelope, ready to hear the excuse that was smeared on the paper.

_Matt,_

_As I told you I'm shy. But there's my picture in the envelope._

_AORR_

Matt peered through the picture.

His heart thudded.

He couldn't believe it.

AORR…

Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla…

Chris Jericho.

* * *

**Didn't expect that, did you?**

**Review?**

**;) Sam**


	5. Protection

**Man, too many Canadians in this story. :P**

* * *

Protection

* * *

Matt tried to provide protection for Edge.

He'd sit around in Edge's house and wouldn't move an inch but he'd feel as if they were something moving between the shadows. He knew it. He completely and utterly knew it. There was something there.

He just wanted to know what.

Matt looked at Edge. "You mind if I go get a drink?"

Edge stared at him. "You still here? What the hell are you doing in my house again? Trying to 'protect' me from a murder?"

"That's it," Matt tried to convince Edge, times and times before but Edge wouldn't take the fact that Matt was right.

He'd seen death.

Too much.

In his dreams.

After him.

After his Jeff.

Already killed his mother.

They'd all call him insane if he'd told him the entire story but he wouldn't. It was how his mother got breast cancer. The syringe that they poked him with. It was just that. And Matt tried not to think back, because he was already holding back tears.

His life was a mess.

A mess of entangled pain and deception.

And he didn't know how to get out. He didn't actually think he could get out. He was so sickened on the inside. Knowing that he'd watch people crumble and die in front of him just so that this guy could have his fun.

He didn't want this to happen.

He had put a tracker on Jeff's hair in his sleep because he couldn't let anything happen to Jeff either.

He didn't want to lose anyone anymore.

He was a death magnet.

And he was scared.

He wanted to be all alone, all covered in one room, with no one entering it because it was how the world should've worked a long time ago.

He took Edge with him to get a cup of coffee and when he had gotten to the kitchen, stopping Edge's wheelchair in his tracks as Matt made himself some coffee. "What are you? A house maid? Since you didn't get the job, I don't have to pay for this, right?"

Matt shook his head as he put a tray on Edge's lap as he put a sweltering cup of coffee on the tray. "Watch it. If you spill it…"

Matt's heartbeat raced.

He saw the blood dripping from his cup's rim and as he tried to drink his coffee, trying to ignore it, the droplet of blood trickled down his nose and he felt it. He felt the sticky, hot substance on his face and he couldn't help it anymore and he didn't care if the coffee was completely hot and he let the cup crash down.

Breaking.

"You idiot! That was one of my favorite cups!"

Matt didn't say anything.

He just stared.

The coffee had blood in it. He was sure of it. Why wasn't there anything in there right now? Why did he keep seeing blood everywhere? His head was racing with thoughts, so many thoughts that Matt can't keep in order as he sat down on a chair and took a deep breath, trying to put the pieces of just everything in his head.

He can't.

He tried to think.

He really can't.

His head was spinning so hard that his stomach was clumping acid knots to balance out the pain that was burning into his body as he cleaned up the mess, seeing Edge's face bleed, blood pouring out of his eyes, had made Matt jump, pant, his breaths becoming a rhythm, he realized as he felt his own icy breath in the air.

The blood…

Running off Edge's face.

"What's up with you? You a mental patient or something?"

"You're bleeding…"

"You're seeing stuff in your head."

"I-I-"

Matt fell down to the ground, feeling himself pant as Edge put the tray instantly at the table in front of him and started to call.

"Hello, Jeff?"

Matt's heart thudded in his head.

He really can't hear anything good enough anymore.

He could hear Edge's distant voice.

So muffled.

"Your brother's going insane on my kitchen floor. He claimed I was bleeding and just fell down onto the floor and he's breathing as if he's just finished running a race!"

Matt's eyes twitched.

He can't really see anything anymore.

The colors were fading.

And he was slowly slipping into blackness.

He was the one who needed protection, after all…so ironically. And he'd hear his watch beep, which signaled that Jeff was running.

Jeff was running…

To see what was wrong with him?

Or was it just because he was so unconscious to the bone and still so very wide awake that his mind was making up things to satisfy him?

All that Matt really knew was…

Edge didn't need protection anymore.

He was the one who needed protection.

Because his brain was racing around with memories, replaying him in his head as his eyes twitched and…

He slipped off into the blackness.

* * *

"Matt!"

"He's not breathing well enough."

"What's wrong with him?!"

"His BP is dropping!"

"Get out of this room, kid! Your brother's already under too much stress!"

"Matt! I'm sorry!"

All Matt can say, watching but not really watching, breathing but not really breathing and everything looked like a painting to him, not real, but oh so very realistically drawn.

"…Jeff…is Jeffy safe?"

"Your brother's fine!"

"…he…he's not safe…"

"Matt…"

And it didn't take much for the darkness to overtake Matt's mind once again.

* * *

**How is it until now?**

**Captivating? Any good? Review? You like it??  
**

**;) Sam**


	6. Horror

**I love horror stories. Seriously.**

**At 12-13, it was Michael Myers that got to me. At 14, the Puppetmaster franchise and Childplay, I didn't see the movies but I loved the plots. A _lot_. Enough of my babbling, here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Horror

* * *

_Jeff reaches out for a kiss._

_Matt leans down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck, pushing him closer…_

"_Matt?"_

_A tear of the knife slashing through Jeff's spine._

"_Matt, no!"_

_Matt's knife glides down Jeff's spine. Deeper. Blood burning down onto the couch as Jeff's eyes shut tight._

_Matt drops the knife and stared._

"_I'm sick."_

_He rolls his tongue in his mouth._

"…_and I like it."_

* * *

"No!"

Matt's eyes popped as he registered where he was. Walls too white. Floors too gleaming off of the sunshine. His heart was racing so fast in his chest that he can't really breathe as he tried to steady his breath. He leaned down towards the table next to him, panting and trying to catch his breath as he looked around, thinking of his Jeff…just his Jeff…in danger of anyone, especially him, killed him on the inside.

He picked up the phone when he heard it ring, and pressed it towards his ear, "y-yes?" he stuttered as he tried to steady his breath.

"Matty, you told Edge something about him dying?"

Jeff. His voice so warm, so sweet, making Matt's heart flutter just at the sound of it. Jeff was safe. That was all he cared for right now. That Jeff was safe.

"You're right. I'm crazy. I know that I might just be delusion-"

"No, Matt. You're not delusional. There is something wrong here!"

"W-what?"

"Matt, Adam died today in his room. Blood all on the walls."

_And as Matt falls down onto the floor, trying to breathe…his eyes catch sight of the word on the ceiling…_

_**EDGE**__._

"No, he didn't."

"Matt?"

"He didn't, okay?! No one died! It's all in my head. Like you told me."

"No! You're not crazy, it's—"

"It's all in my head, Jeff. It's all in my head."

Matt was in denial and he knew it. He didn't want to face the truth. He didn't want to think of Edge dying, he didn't want to think that Jeff could be in danger and seeing his tracker, Jeff was in one place, his house, nothing happened, his blood pressure didn't change, he was safe until now but Matt couldn't help but think of how much in danger Jeff could be right now.

He'd seen Christian die. The blood spluttered onto the wall, bloodied Edge, on the wall. He'd seen Jeff die twice in his nightmares but until now…no pictures, no sign… but Matt felt as if Jeff was next and he didn't want to think about Jeff dying. He'd rather die himself than have the sheer thought of his Jeff in danger.

His Jeff. His perfect, sweet, beautiful Jeff. No way would he leave his sight. Matt tried to move from the bed and as he strode through the hospital, but was stopped by a nurse who held his shoulder, "Mr. Hardy, you almost crashed yesterday…we need to run a few blood tests…"

"No," Matt snapped. "I need my brother."

"He's fine. He'll be back by visiting hours—"

"No! I need him now!"

Matt walked away and she seemed to be calling all the other doctors as he saw as three bulky men walked towards Matt, holding him, gripping onto him and as hard as Matt tried to struggle out of their grip, the more they tightened it. "NO! I NEED JEFF!" he screamed, his voice screeching through the hospital walls, people staring as the all so famous Matt Hardy got dragged away.

"We need to take him to an asylum."

"NO! I'm fine! I'm not crazy!"

* * *

"Nothing you think is real."

Matt nodded his head as he buried his head into his knees, trying not to think about Jeff. Jeff was okay, right? All the things he saw were not real, were they? Just a damn coincidence…nothing was real. He was hallucinating everything. That made sense, right? Matt shook his head as he looked down at the ground, trying to come to terms with everything.

"What did you see?"

"My friends. Dying. My brother…going to die…"

"You're being delusional."

Matt reached his breaking point. There was only so much that a body can take. Only so much that a mind can comprehend and he knew what he saw, it was all so vivid and real. It can't be just a piece of his imagination. It just didn't fit. "No! I'm not! Jeff is going to die if I don't get out of here!"

He started to move but his doctor pushed him back. "You have a visitor."

Matt watched as Jeff walked inside of the room, leaning down towards Matt who was shaking. Matt wanted to grab onto Jeff right now, do things—fuck him, touch him, love him, kiss him, he wanted to do everything to him just right now and then as Matt's face remained emotionless, so very emotionless. "Matt, are you okay?" Jeff asked, bringing his hand towards Matt's head.

Matt twisted his head. If Jeff touched him now, Matt was going to go into a rage, pushing him onto the floor and kissing him senselessly. Matt tried to think of something else and then his mind flashed to those horrible words…the horrible, horrible words…

"_And now, I'm going to die just because they're after the ones you love!"_

Matt was shaking even harder, thinking of that nightmare, blood running out of Jeff's eyes, the images burned and it made him crawl under his skin. "Matt?"

"Shut up, Jeff," Matt rested his head onto his shoulder, and he knew that he had to do this. He had to keep Jeff safe. Even if it was going to break him.

"Matt?" Jeff's voice cracked.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, JEFF!"

Jeff jumped and tears were threatening to run down from his eyes as Matt punched him hard into the stomach. He had to make the message clear. That Matt hated Jeff. He knew that was the opposite of what he felt on the inside. He knew that it made Matt's heart clutter and tatter into nothing just thinking about him hating Jeff.

"Matt…" Jeff sounded like he was going to cry. "Why?"

Matt stared up at him, panting and grunting, keeping his face emotionless and blank, as he stared up at Jeff. He kept his head held high even though he was breaking on the inside and he didn't know how he could handle this. "I hate you, Jeff! Don't you get it?"

Jeff's eyes shut tight and he finally let the tears fall. His tears burned into his skin and a sob escaped his throat. "Well, Matt, guess what? I hate you, too," his voice was so cracked that there was no anger inside as Jeff ran out of the room and Matt only stared. Those tears. He was the reason for Jeff crying. He was the reason for Jeff's heart getting torn from its chest—and it hurt him harder.

Matt looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope you're happy now." He said to no one in particular as his lip quivered and he didn't know if he can plaster his mask anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jeff…" he said to the air, his voice breaking as he licked his chapped lips.

* * *

**So, tension is building up now that Matt has to hate Jeff in order to keep him safe? Review??**

**;) Sam**


	7. Poison

**This story is so hard to write. I'm a big Matticho fan so I don't like bringing Chris and Matt apart. But Hardycest wins this time… **

* * *

Poison

* * *

Chris Jericho stands by Matt Hardy, by the doorway, with a cold look in his eyes as he calmly, slowly, walking towards Matt.

Coldness.

Burns in the core of his eyes.

Chris leans down towards Matt's body and Chris runs his hand through short blonde hair as he lets his hand run through Matt's thick, knotted black hair.

"All mine."

His voice's seductive.

"You're all mine."

Matt stares into Chris' cobalt blue eyes as Matt captures Chris' lips into a passionate, lovely kiss and Chris deepening the kiss so hard that Matt feels like he's choking as he pulls back and tears run down his eyes.

"Chris, I just don't understand."

"You will."

Chris lifts Matt's chin and looks deep into his eyes, those twinkling brown eyes look at him as Chris presses his lips towards Matt's again, kissing him as passionate as ever.

Chris is Matt's poison.

Poison.

That burns and kills.

Addictive poison.

Matt leans away from Chris' lips and looks into Chris' eyes. "I can't. I'm in love with—"

"Your brother," Chris cuts off and Matt's heart breaks into pieces as he looks into Chris' eyes but finds nothing but acid burning into his body. "I know."

"How—?"

"Sweetheart, I'm obsessed with you. I know how you are. I know how you love him from the look in your eyes when you see him…from the constant night visits…"

"You were following me," Matt realizes as a blush creeps into his face, wondering what Chris had seen from him, knowing that he'd had Chris as a stalker for a while and still, he wants to try and fall in love with Chris, trying to push Jeff away as he reaches in for another kiss but Matt leans away as Chris leans down towards him and kisses him, as hard as possible, but all that Matt can see is—

Blood.

Running down Chris' eyes.

Staining Chris' shirt and hands.

Matt pushes him away, panting, trying not to think of the blood but it's so clear, it's so horrible, it's so scary and it's haunting Matt.

"You're bleeding!"

Chris sits up and looks at him in confusion, crawling towards him and pressing his body to Matt's.

"Get off! You're bleeding! So much…blood…"

Chris grabs onto Matt's shoulder, pressing him to the wall and kissing onto his lips, as hard as possible, but all Matt can taste is the blood, the clear, bitter, metallic blood and he starts to choke and splutter blood out of his mouth.

"Me bleeding?" Chris laughs. "You're the one that's choking on blood!"

Matt shakes his head. "You're bleeding! You-you-you're…"

Chris twists his head at the open door, no one there and frustration sinks inside of Chris knowing that someone should be here in case Matt goes into a psychotic episode.

"Someone get in here! Matt is hallucinating!"

"So…much…blood…"

"SOMEONE!"

Doctors rush inside and pin Matt down as they inject him with a drug to calm Matt down and Chris presses him to the floor as Matt's eyelids turn heavy and shut tight and he falls asleep in no more than twenty seconds.

They walk away, leaving Chris leaning down towards Matt's face, staring deep into that face of his.

"After this, you will no longer love, Jeff, Matt, sweetheart…I won't let you…"

He grabs onto a knife from his pocket, watching as the blood drips from the knife oh so smoothly from his last kill, Edge, and he'd kill Christian too. He'd never tell Matt why he'd done it. Matt will just call him crazy to just like the adrenaline of killing others. Matt will just call him crazy. He won't want his baby calling him crazy. Oh no.

"Don't' make me want to do this to Jeff, too…" he lets his finger glide onto the knife's smooth blade, not thinking of anyone but Matt.

"Matt, you're _mine_…not anyone else's…"

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like Jericho is **_**too**_** possessive… review??**

**;) Sam**


	8. Tearing Flesh

**WARNING! This chapter can be seriously sick in your point of view.**

* * *

Tearing Flesh

* * *

"_You can't hurt him! Please!"_

**Wake up, Matt…wake up…you can do this…it's just a dream…it's not the truth. It's nothing. Wake up, Matt…**

_The killer motions for a certain person to come forward and so, his son walks towards the boy, staring at him with confused eyes as he takes the knife from the killer and looks at her son._

**Jericho, why…? **

"_Soon, my son, very soon."_

**Don't hurt, Jeffy…please, I'd do anything to save him—**

_The boy simply nods his head as he stares at the sleepy one, and he knows that he'll kill him._

**Don't. Don't, Chris. This isn't you.**

_Very soon._

**This is just who you think you're supposed to be.**

_Her eyes are on her son, shaking and staring at those unaware solid chocolate brown eyes._

**Matt, please. Wake up…wake up…Mommy…I—**

"_Matt…"_

* * *

Matt took in the scene in front of him.

His now halfway open eyes were staring down at a bloodied down floor, blood that had written, imprinted in his head, scent…

_Jeff, I'm sorry._

He looked down at his hands.

Bloodied.

A decaying body of a doctor was on the floor.

Matt's heart thudded so loud that he couldn't really think as he tried to process the scene in front of him and the horror and realization and terror finally sunk in his flesh—he had killed someone—it was damaged him on the inside and he didn't care…this was his fault…he'd killed a life…prevented it from sleeping, living, unable to breathe…

He dropped to his knees, hyperventilating, feeling as ever short sharp breath he took was like a slash of acid down his throat.

He stepped back and shook his head. "No."

A body stood there, watching it so coldly as he took Matt's hand, Matt's bloodied hand to the pale, cold, rigid hand of Chris Jericho, and Matt shook his head, "no," he whispered as he shook and Chris took Matt's body in his own hands, watching Matt has he buried his head into Chris' neck and sobbed.

He'd killed someone.

He'd actually killed someone.

And it hurt to know that the corpse in front of him was there because of his bloodied hands, that someone else's love, life, friendship, hope, everything, was just gone now because of him and he had to live knowing that.

He can't live.

Why did he deserve to live when his doctor couldn't?

A person who tried to help him. People like him.

He was so ashamed. So filled up with the disgrace that only kept pushing in harder and harder, ramming so hard that he felt like he was going to hit his head to the floor and he wanted to but Chris' grip wouldn't let him.

"Chris, stay away from me! I can't believe I killed him!"

He rubbed his hand down my hair. Matt felt his tears burn into his skin and my tears, his stupid usually bottled up emotions, falling from his face, but he knew that no one cared because he himself didn't care.

And they heard police's sirens.

Chris gripped as hard as he could've on Matt's wrists and took Matt's body into his arms, cradling him like a child, but Matt felt too heavy with guilt to care about the feel of their bodies press against each other in warmth and Matt knew—he wanted to die—he wanted to be killed.

How could he kill a person in his sleep?

Whenever he shut his eyes, he heard that scream.

He'd see himself tearing off, peeling off faces from bone, it was horrifying. It was so horrifying and it was flashing through his head.

He'd ripped the man to pieces.

With two hands.

And the more he'd see it, the more his stomach knotted and the more his stomach knotted, the more he buried his head in Chris' chest or neck, he wasn't really sure anymore but he felt warm.

And safe.

And he knew he shouldn't.

He didn't want to feel warm or safe. He wanted to feel dead.

It was only fair, wasn't it?

Matt had drifted off to sleep, with vivid images of the kill still fresh in his mind, provoking Matt each second, making his blood clot with every image that was in his head and how he wanted to feel the feeling of that man he'd killed…dead, gone, gone forever… Chris laid Matt down onto a couch and ran his hand down Matt's cheek, pressing a sweet kiss to Matt's cheek and watching as Matt's eyes filled once again with besotted, sorrowful tears and he'd watch them fall down.

This room was such a replicate of Matt's old room but the scent that filled the air wasn't of Matt's room. It was the scent of regret and shame and dishonor that had burned through the air and it was numbing his nose and filling it senselessly until his mind couldn't really think anymore.

Tearing flesh.

Bleeding hearts.

Dead bodies.

Rotting corpses.

Dead flowers.

On a grave…on a grave…

Matt's head swirled with images of a black rose on white snow, and how the white blanket covered the green that was supposed to shine, and how the black rose rotted and how this resembled Matt's life now.

All dead. All gone. All covered with too many loads of blood and he didn't know how to get out of it and as Chris stripped Matt of his clothing, running his hand against the perfection of his soft skin, he took Matt in his arms, pressing him against Chris' body and Matt, in normal circumstances, would've flinched and called him sick but now, Matt didn't know who this stranger inside of him was.

Water ran and Matt watched as water slowly filled Chris' tub and when the water filled the tub, Chris laid Matt down, running a hand through the still dry black ringlets of his hair as he tucked Matt down into the water, making his ringlets go damp with cool water and as Matt gasped for breath, Chris pulled him upwards and Matt's dizziness was so obvious that Chris had to stroke the nape of Matt's neck.

Chris stripped the out of his clothing and he stepped into the tub with Matt and the water was so cooling that Chris felt relaxed as he brought Matt towards his body, pressing his body towards him, kissing Matt's black ringlets as he ran his hand down Matt's back, having Matt's cock press against Chris's leg and how he wanted Matt but Matt was so tired and out of it.

He kissed Matt's mouth, feeling the moisture of his lips, tongues battling and in the midst of what felt like the perfect kiss, Matt's head moved away.

"You kissed me back."

"I'm trying to fall in love."

"So finish the damn kiss!"

Chris pressed his hand to the back of Matt's head and pressed Matt's lips towards him, putting Chris' tongue in Matt's mouth even if Matt was slightly reluctant and Matt just wished it was Jeff.

He couldn't pretend it was Jeff though.

His eyes were hazy and his vision was slightly unclear, and part of him was screaming to him.

'_Take what you get!'_

The kiss went rougher.

'_Jeff would never love a killer like you…'_

Matt's eyes were watering and he was holding back his own tears, thinking of Jeff, thinking that his Jeff would just hate him so bad.

'Oh, Matt, you're lucky that Chris even wants a piece of trash like you…'

Chris let go of Matt's lips and as Matt's eyes caught the water, how red the water was because of a blood of another person…

'_Killer. Killer. Killer.'_

He didn't even deserve Chris right now.

He stepped out of the tub and Chris's arms wrapped around his waist, Chris's cold breath on Matt's stretched skin.

"What's wrong, Matt?"

"Jeff…"

"Fucking forget him! He doesn't even like you!"

Matt's heart was bleeding to the core as Matt's head was twisting towards Chris's face where Chris's eyes were cold and selfish. Matt wanted to love those eyes. He seriously did love those the color but Jeff kept on coming in his mind and—

"FORGET HIM!"

Chris stepped out of the water, pressing Matt's body close to his, and whispering into Matt's ear, "do you want me to tell him…? That you're in love with him…?"

"N-no." Matt whimpered.

"Then tell me you love me!"

Matt shook his head, and fell down towards the floor, letting the water of his ringlets fall to the floor.

'No. Anyone who I love just dies. No…'

Chris took a handful of Matt's hair, and leaned down to Matt's ear. "So, Matt, tell me…do you love me? Do you hate me? Tell me now."

That look in Chris's eyes…that meant that if Matt said no then…

He'd be dead before he hit the floor.

**

* * *

**

**Any reviews??**

**;) Sam**


	9. Killer’s Smile

* * *

Killer's Smile

* * *

Matt's frozen in place.

His Chris wouldn't dare kill anyone, would he? Matt's heart thuds as he presses his head towards Chris's chest and Chris's hand grabs onto a thick part of his hair, forcefully tugging the mass of black ringlets as Matt's body shakes but his face remains emotionless and blank and he doesn't know why he his face's as emotionless as it really is and he feels Chris's hand brush against Matt's cheek. "Matthew, tell me… do you love me?" his voice is forceful, so demanding, so commanding.

"Please, don't make me do this," he whispers, his voice shaking and his shoulders are shaking and his heart's bleeding so bad that he's choking in his own blood. "P-please, don't make me say those words…"

Chris slaps his hand towards Matt's face, the flesh reddening and Matt feels tears burning into his solid brown eyes and falling down his face as his body's shaking and Chris kisses Matt's forehead, tasting the sweet taste of him, and Matt's breath is in and out and as Matt grasp for breath. "Tell me! Do you hate me? Do you love me?! Fucking tell me!"

Matt takes another breath as Chris's arms press against his side and Matt's hands are wrapped around Chris's neck as Chris's breath erupts on Matt's face. "I…I…" Matt's tears are burning down his face. "I hate you…"

"Do you fucking hate everyone?"

Matt slowly shuts his eyes and nods his head as Chris lets his body fall to the wet floor. Matt's body scraping against the titles as hard chocolate eyes look at Chris's completely calm face.

"I hate everyone," Matt whispers, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry…"

"Liar."

He takes Matt by his shoulder and pushes him to Chris's body, their naked bodies pressing against each other as Chris runs his hand over the exposed flesh of Matt's chest, and Matt presses his head towards Chris's neck, shaking as Chris runs his hand down to Matt's legs, touching every piece of flesh that he can and Matt feels Chris's breath turn from ice cold to so warm.

"Tell me the truth!"

"T-that's the truth."

"You lying little bitch!" Chris shakes Matt's shoulders and Matt's eyes fill with tears again as a sob escapes his throat.

His entire life is broken now. He doesn't have anyone loving him and he can't love anyone. He just wants to die, knowing that it doesn't make sense to live anymore as he shakes and shivers and Chris takes his body, pressing Matt in his body, carrying him, the flesh pressing against the flesh and as Chris puts Matt down onto his bed and the sheets are cold from underneath him as a cold breath erupts from Matt's pink mouth.

The bodies are entangling with each other and Matt takes in the next moments as he feels Chris's body on top of him, pressing inside of him, pressing in and out of him, and Matt's breath is like acid burning in his mouth as he tries to shake Chris out of him but he doesn't and he brushes his hand down Matt's cheek, "you know that you don't love me…but I'll make you love me."

"It hurts…"

Chris pushes in harder, making Matt scream in pain as tears leak out of his eyes.

"Love hurts, Matt."

A scream burns out of his mouth as he shakes from pain and languish and desolation and he can't do anything about it as he grips the pieces of thin cloth and as Chris pulls out of Matt. "I…I…leave me alone," Matt rasps out.

Chris presses his hand against Matt's side, feeling the cold flesh against him.

"It hurts!"

Chris's lips press towards the back of Matt's head, "you better love me soon, Matt, or your pretty little Jeff will be the sweetest one in my collection…"

"Why did you…? Why did you kill Edge? Why did you kill Christian? Your fellow Canadians?" Matt's breath falls out of his chest, and he can't think of anyone or anything and he feels Chris run his hand down the mass of black ringlets. "Why…?"

"Because they were in the way. I can't let them love you. I can't—"

"I saw you kill them. I saw how…I know when they're going to die…why are you doing this?" Matt and Chris, pressing against each other on a bed, the colors around them only consist of black and white and the flesh pressing against each other is so cold, freezing icy cold. "Tell me why, Chris, tell me why."

"Because they love you. They love you and you like them and you belong to me. You've always belonged to me. Since the day that my father injected your mother with cancerous fluid and since the day he'd told me that you'd be mine, oh so very soon," Chris's breath is on Matt's neck now. "I can't let anyone else have you. You belong to me. You've always been mine and I won't let anyone else touch you…unless you want them dead."

"What—what about Jeff?"

His thoughts spiral onto his brother, his brother who'd known nothing at all, who'd just been thrown into this stupid, twisted game of Chris's.

"Jeff? Oh, I'll take care of him."

It sends shivers down Matt's spine.

_I'll take care of him._

"Don't kill him!"

"I won't…if you do what I want you to do." Chris's hand goes down Matt's back, as Chris's lips kiss Matt's back, running down towards his lower back as Matt shakes even more under the touch. "I want you to be mine, Matt. I want you to belong to me. All mine."

Matt nods his head, "Just don't hurt, Jeff…"

"Of course not, my love."

* * *


	10. Disguise

**Serphalexiel…yes, Chrissy's daddy did tell Chris to kill Matt. And RRatedauthor, who knows? Let's see… **

**On a side note, anyone who likes Matt/Punk, I have a new story for you! And on another note, I have a Punk/Jeff one-shot. Yum. I love JUNK.  
**

* * *

Disguise

* * *

"_Let's go off, kill others, get power…power we deserve, baby…"_

_Matt looks around, trapped into this torn filled worn, in this forest, so black, so trapped, so alone, no one's around, no one but him._

"_No! I'm not a killer, Chris! I can't!"_

"_You will be, baby. You will be."_

"_Why is this happening to me? Why can I see things that others can't?!"_

"_Because you've seen me kill before, your brain works this way, sweetheart, you have a link to me…you are linked to me…you're a killer like me."_

"_No! I'm not! I can't! Leave me alone!"_

_He feels something wrap around him, engulf him into a loving embrace, running a finger down the bone of his hip. "Leave me alone, Chris…please…"_

* * *

Matt's head was overwhelmed with pain and agony was sloshed around his brain, burning and spitting at the interior of his brain.

His eye slowly opened to see Chris Jericho, holding onto his shoulder with two rigid hands gripping too hard and too stiff, ice cold blue eyes glaring at Matt as Matt's eyes clouded with dizziness and nausea and queasiness.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast. You want anything?" Chris's voice was cold and unfeeling, his eyes staring at the exposed flesh of Matt's neck, and Chris's pouty lips press against Matt's neck and saliva was soaking the side of Matt's neck and Chris ran his hand through Matt's hair and those eyes were seductive, feeling dazzled by the sparkle of Matt's flesh. "No? Good boy."

Matt rolled to his side, suddenly feeling the famished but he didn't want to say anything. This was his new life and he had to get used to it.

_Jeff…_

He already wanted to touch his brother, to tell him everything, to explain just everything and when he heard Chris walk away and shut the door, he let the tears pour from his eyes, how he wanted Jeff, how he wanted to tell Jeff that everything was going to be okay but he was almost sure that nothing was ever going to be okay ever again.

_Jeffy…_

Just remembering his old life, where he'd just cuddle with Jeff in bed, eating ice cream and re-watching movies like _Sixteen Candles_ and _Star Trek_ until they fell asleep, only to wake up entangled with each other and just laughing it off and Matt just wanted him so badly right now.

Just so badly.

"Matt?"

He heard the sound of Jeff and at that moment, Matt's heart might've leapt out of his chest, knowing that his brother might've cared enough to look for him after the asylum incident and when he looked up, he was faced with a perfect Jeff standing there in the doorway with innocent soft green eyes and a painted smile on his pink lips.

Matt wanted so much just to hug him to death, knowing that his brother was safe, and how he missed Jeff. How he wanted to kiss Jeff. How he wanted to touch him. The urge was strong, so strong that it was suffocating and choking him.

"Jeffy?"

He was ready to wrap his arms around Jeff but as Matt touched him, feeling the feel of his ice cold flesh, and he ran his hand up and down Jeff's arm.

"Matt? I'm part of your brain, I'm not really Jeff. You just miss him so much you create me."

Matt's heart was crushed into pieces.

Shattered.

Jeff really didn't care about him after what he'd said, right? Jeff didn't care—his Jeffy his sweet lovable perfect Jeffy didn't care about him.

But God, he felt so real. Too real for words.

Matt ran his hand down Jeff's stomach, pressing his hand against Jeff's stomach as Jeff's warm hand ran through Matt's hair.

"Matt, get down here, you bitch!"

Matt had to move away. "Please."

"He can't see me, Matt. I'm part of your brain, remember?" Jeff said and God, he sounded so sweet, so syrupy sugary sweet—

"What if he can see you? What if-if-"

"Matt, don't worry. He can't see me. I'm Cena that way," Jeff chuckled under his breath and Matt stared at him, unsure if he should go downstairs…he smelled so sweet, and his voice was so melodic and he looked so real…

"Matt, get down here, you son of a bitch!"

Matt twisted the doorknob and looked back at Jeff who was nodding his head and walking past him and Matt's hands were clammed with sweat, nervousness building up in every pore of his being and he felt the terror seep in his heart as he ran after Jeff but when he'd gotten downstairs, Jeff was sitting on the table and Chris was on a chair and Matt knew right then that what Jeff said was true as he saw Jeff wink at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Matt's worries faded as he sat down on a chair and watched Chris eat a bowl of dry cereal as he scooped up a spoonful of cereal and ate it in an instant. Matt didn't ask for a plate because he knew that Chris wasn't going to give him one.

Chris finished his bowl in less than an hour, stood up and walked towards Matt, grinning as he tackled Matt to the floor, kissing him as hard as he could.

"Matty!"

Matt knew that this Jeff wasn't real. He did.

But it hurt him to see this.

To see tears glitter in Jeff's eyes, threatening to fall off the floor.

"Jeff, no!"

Chris's eyes were vengefully looking at him darkly and Chris hit Matt so hard that the entire world went black…

* * *

**Next chapter. '**_**Brainwashed'**_**.**

**Here's what I got from the next chappie.**

_Flashes to Matt holding onto the table, tears falling from his face…_

Matt: Stop! STOP!  
Chris: *takes Matt's body and puts a syringe in his neck* I'm sorry I have to brainwash you, sweetheart.  
Matt: But-but-  
Chris: You said you didn't love me…

**Suspenseful enough?**

**X Sam.**


	11. Brainwashed

**Serphalexiel, yup, I'm a mean tease and I like it. At least I updated.**

**

* * *

**

Brainwashed

* * *

"_Power…let's be powerful together, kill together, and die together…"_

_Matt's in his arms, Chris's hands are threatening to break Matt's body and their bodies are entangled, pain overtaking, agony twisting, horror burning, dismay blazing, so much pain, so much distress and suffering and torture—_

"_Go to hell, Chris."_

"_Not without you, I won't."_

_Chris's knife goes through Matt's stomach._

"_Jeff…Jeffy…"_

_Jeff's soft green eyes are burning at the back of Matt's head._

"_Stop thinking about that fucking boy!"_

_Chris's knife deepens in Matt's stomach, the thin flesh is peeling off, the torture and distress and suffering bends and coils in the flesh of them, and Matt doesn't know that this much pain is possible as Chris kisses the sweat of Matt's face._

"_I love you, sweetheart…"_

"_I'm dying, Chris. Dying."_

_Chris takes the knife to his own heart, "then I'll die too. I'm not leaving you alone. I'm not giving you an afterlife without me. You're all mine. You're always be mine until the day you're into bits and pieces…"_

_The knife is driven in Chris's heart._

_Both of their bodies fall down, Matt in Chris's arms, both dead, both gone, so much blood seeping from their bodies… so much blood…_

* * *

"Get up!"

Chris had to shake Matt awake as Matt's eyes slowly opened to face the man that he would be spending the rest of his life with, this demon that was replacing the cold color of his eyes, seeping in and out of his pores, wanting to get out, wanting to unleash violent punches on Matt's body, wanting to see the blood seep from Matt's pores—and Matt can see the demon's desire burn in Chris's eyes.

"Just kill me already," Matt whispered. "I have nothing to live for."

"And me? What about me? I've been in love with you for so long that it hurts and you have to be in pain, don't you? Because of what you'd made me want…because of what I've wanted for so long, what I've destined to have… don't you love me? Don't you love Chris Jericho?"

Matt stared at him, tears threatening to fall from his face, he remembered Edge and Christian, two happy blonde boys that smiled and laughed and lived, they were now rotting in their own graves because he couldn't save them and just because of that, he'd known that he had nothing to live for at all, knowing that he'd hurt them into nothing and he could do something about it, he could've saved them. He could've—and that doctor, he couldn't remember much from the kill but he could remember the bloodlust that was burning inside of him.

But he didn't know why the bloodlust was so thick in his blood.

Jeff stood there, in front of them both, staring with sad eyes and a broken smile, ready to break into pieces for them all, his heart smashed to pieces, staring at his brother like this and how Matt wanted to hold him but Chris would truthfully take him back to the asylum and he wasn't ready to face visitors like Jeff or anyone at all.

_Jeff…_

"Jeff," Matt whispered under his breath.

"So you still love him, don't you? You still love his stupid touch; you still want to kiss your fucking brother!? Don't you?! TELL ME!"

"I…I…Jeff," Matt stuttered and stammered, feeling crushed at Chris's words, his heart bleeding, scraped into nothing at all and he gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded his head. "He's so beautiful. His eyes. His face. His heart."

"Tell me you love me."

"I can't lie. I can't lie, Chrissy. I'm sorry. I just don't like you. I want Jeff…I need Jeff…I love Jeff…" each word fell out of his mouth as if it had weighed a ton and he felt Chris's boot hit Matt's chest, making Matt's breath hiccup in his throat and his throat was so blocked with acid that he can't really say anything else as he closed his eyes and Chris extended his arm to bring a tiny table close to them, holding up a cold silver syringe in his hand and at the sight of the syringe and the cold bluish liquid that reflected Chris's eyes, Matt's heart bled so hard that he can't really take another breath.

"No!"

Jeff was screaming out for him. "No! Please, don't let him do this to you, Matty!"

Chris brought the syringe towards Matt's shoulder but he didn't let it sink through his skin and Chris ran his hand through Matt's thick messed ringlets and Matt felt as if his heart was starting to catch on fire, blazing and burning and he was burning off into nothing—just nothing at all.

"Matt, please, don't let him! I can't risk this happening!"

"What—what are you going to do to me?" Matt stuttered as Chris's cold lips met Matt's equally cold ones, and he bit down Matt's lips, letting the blood seep from the swollen flesh of Matt's lip as he tasted the blood fall inside of Chris's mouth…so sweet, so thick, so sugary sweet…

Matt suddenly moved out of his grip, trying to run away, lagging and fell down onto his knees, holding onto the table, feeling those two hands gripping onto the table—his breaths falling in and out of his lungs, unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to do anything but just sit there as Chris leaned down towards him to bring the syringe. "You are taking this shot."

Matt's stomach twisted acid knots. Jeff was standing right beside Chris, with tears glittering out of his eyes and tears were poking in Matt's eyes too. They were burning and falling from his face and his knuckles were turning so white and his body was shaking so quickly and he can't do anything about it.

And…

Chris's hand went to Matt's shoulder, gripping onto it, and the tip of the syringe was barely touching Matt's shoulder. "Anything left to say, Matty before I do this?" his voice was so dark, so thick, so uncaring.

"Stop! STOP!"

Matt tried to move away but Chris held onto his body, holding him by the back of his neck and he stabbed the syringe in Matt's neck and he heard those words that made the rest of the world seem like it never mattered, "I'm sorry I have to brainwash you, sweetheart."

"No…no…Matty…I can't let him do this to you… I-"Jeff sniffed as Matt stared at him. Stared at his brother breaking so badly, so hurt, so sad, his hurt little Jeff was standing there, unable to stand up straight either and fell to his knees, staring straight at Matt's eyes whose eyelids were feeling heavy and he felt like the rest of the world was phasing out, blurry, unclear, hazy world that he can't hold onto much longer.

"But-but-"He didn't know that the words were falling out of his mouth.

"You said you didn't love me…"

Chris reached out for a phone and had a smirk on his face, and he could hear the ringing of the phone bang in Matt's head.

"Hello," Chris's voice was different, sweet and soft. "I just heard about Matt, Jeff. How is he?"

"Don't speak about that low life of a brother."

"What did he do?"

"He-he told me that he hated me…he…"

"He hates everyone, Jeff. He even rejected me."

"I just can't understand. I just can't—"

And Chris's hand covered Matt's mouth as he sobbed and he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation and he wanted to tell Jeff everything, just everything, but he couldn't and it hurt him to know that and the eyelids were so heavy and he finally gave in, falling from Chris's arms and Matt's body hit the floor faster than ever and the scuttle of pain burned from his toes to the core of his brain…

Unknown to Matt, when he'd wake him, he won't remember anything or anyone, Chris's smirk wouldn't leave his face as he ran his hand down Matt's hair. Finally. Matt was his. And he'd always be his and Jeff won't care and Matt won't remember that he even had another identity other than Matt Jericho.

His smirk widened.

That was perfect.

Matt Jericho.

* * *

**The next few chapters would be of Matt adjusting to his thoughts and his new life as Chris's partner—how long do you think before the liquid wears out? What do you think that I'm going to do? Review, pwease! :)  
**

**X Sam. **


	12. I’ll Teach You

**This chapter is evil towards the end. And boy, talk about explanations. You guys are a journal of stuff.**

* * *

I'll Teach You

* * *

Matt had woke up on the couch, grunting and opening his eyes for what felt like the first time ever, the entire world was blackened and he watched as Chris made his way to him, touching the edge of Matt's face and kissing the soft sweet pink flesh of Matt's lips, he leaned down towards him, icy cold blue eyes melting into something fake but sweet and Matt watched as Chris leaned down to kiss him and Matt couldn't stop him as confusion stirred in Matt's face.

"Oh, Matt," Chris grinned. "Let's take you to the kitchen for some food and a cup of tea, you look hungry."

"I'm confused."

Matt pressed his head against Chris's chest, "where am I?"

"Home."

"I'm married to you?" Matt had no memories, no real thoughts blazing through his brain, nothing but confusion that painted and smeared across his face and he didn't know how to take the plastered paint off of his face. "I just don't understand—"

"You're mine, Matt. I'm yours. We're together." Chris explained and Matt could swear there was a twinkle of something in his eyes—something that told Matt that he was lying but he wasn't sure.

He just wanted to know.

He didn't know anything. He was so mashed up. His brain was rotted to the core and how he wanted to understand this person he was staring at. How he wanted to know who he was and what he was. He was just so confused.

He was led towards the kitchen and sat down, feeling his back ache and his eyes were unable to be opened full through and Matt didn't feel like he was seeing everything, like there was something hidden and washed away.

Chris pushed him a bowl of dry cereal and poured him a cup of tea and as Matt reached in for a spoon, he noticed that Chris was eying the fork and Matt's first assumption was that Chris was going to drive the knife through Matt's brain.

'_What the hell are you thinking?!' _

Matt didn't know how he had gotten the thought.

The fear was at the back of his head, that fear of Chris and almost knowing that he shouldn't be like this and feeling knots build up in his stomach and how he wanted to understand why this fear was there but it just was and he didn't want to hurt Chris's feeling. He seemed too sweet for Matt's bitterness and he sipped away at his coffee cup, not saying a word about how bitter it was. Chris smirked, knowing that he had made sure the acid liquid drug was in the coffee as Matt shook his head. Too bitter. Too, too bitter.

"I don't remember anything."

"You just hit your head, that's all, sweetheart."

Matt nodded his head and sipped the rest of his coffee without another word but when he had taken a spoonful of dry cereal, the acid knots got worse. The way that Chris was eying him, silently undressing him, it was driving him crazy. "Do I have a family?" Matt rasped out.

"No."

Matt felt pain, stabbing pain, in his chest. He wanted a family. He wanted siblings and parents and Chris could see that in his eyes but he pushed it all away.

"What's my name?"

"Matt."

"My last name?"

"I don't know."

'_I don't have a last name…'_

Matt slunk in his chair, his eyes were glittering with tears but he held them back and he took a spoonful of his cereal and suddenly, he remembered that he didn't even like this brand and a sad simple smile crossed his face. He at least remembered something, didn't he? But that wasn't enough.

"Don't worry. You're soon to be Matt Jericho."

Matt looked down at his fingers to look for a ring and he did find one. A diamond that dazzled so brightly but he still felt even duller on the inside. It was almost like he didn't want to marry Chris but he shook his head. He hit his head and lost his memory, he put those two sentences together, and before that, he agreed to marry Chris so he loved him, didn't he? He had to. There was just no other explanation.

"I'm tired."

"That'll fade away, Matty. Don't worry."

Silence passed through them, burned them and Matt found the energy to speak as he pushed the bowl of cereal away. "I don't like this one."

"Which one do you like then, Matt? You always eat what I give you."

"I like Lucky Charms."

"I'll pick up some at the way home then."

Matt stared at him and shook his head. "I'm going to the supermarket," and frankly, Matt just wanted to get the hell out of this house for some unknown reason. Maybe he was an outdoor person? Maybe he wanted fresh air? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to go out.

Chris looked uncertain for a moment but shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"You're tired. You should rest."

"But you said I'll feel fine—"

"Sweetheart, I'm just worried about you." Something in Chris's eyes had banged fear into Matt's eyes, something murderous and unfeeling, and Matt didn't want to see it but he was forced to and he moved his head away, trying to forget about Chris but ended up thinking about him even more.

He had to find a way out of here.

Chris was scaring him.

He wanted to go out into the open world, get engulfed by fresh air and cut grass but he was horrified of what he might find out there in the real world.

He was afraid to stay. And was afraid to go out.

He didn't know which fear was worse.

"I want to watch a movie. You gonna join me?"

Matt couldn't say 'no' to him. He just didn't know why he couldn't. He just could never do that and soon, he found himself, on the floor, on blankets with black stains, with pillows all around and watching a horror movie with Chris Jericho and every time he heard a scream or suspense would build up, Matt would close his eyes and scream himself and Chris would laugh and pull him close to him, both of their bodies attached to each other and when he saw the girl in the movie move around between the shadows, he felt as trapped as she was.

"_Because you've seen me kill before, your brain works this way, sweetheart, you have a link to me…you are linked to me…you're a killer like me."_

"NO! Chris, don't kill me!"

Chris's head twisted to see Matt shaking and shivering, hugging himself, his eyes were holding back burning tears and when Matt could Chris staring, he slowly stepped away, "I'm sorry, Chris…I'm so sorry…I don't know why I said it…I don't know—"

"Why?"

Somehow, Matt knew that the pain in his eyes were an act and God, he wanted the thoughts to go away, he was being horrible to Chris when Chris was so sweet and patient with him.

"I'm so messed up, Chris."

Chris leaned down towards Matt and nodded his head, kissing his lips softly, "I know, sweetheart but I still love you."

"I don't want to think of you like this. I don't want to think like you were going to kill me but I'm scared. I'm so scared," Matt held out his hands and Chris took them, helping him to his feet as Chris's hands gripped onto his arms, hugging him and he kissed Matt's cheek.

"I love you, Matt."

Matt couldn't say the words. They were too much for Matt to say and as Chris ran his hand through the thick mass of his black ringlets once again, Matt let a sob escape, "I'm so messed up, I want to be fixed…I want to be okay…" he whispered, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry I'm not okay."

"We have a chance to make it all right, Matt. Do you want to take that chance?"

Matt's lower lip quivered and he slowly nodded his head as Chris kissed him, a passionate kiss that Matt didn't know how to return since all of his passion was fading into nothing and Matt looked into Chris's eyes. "I don't know how to love anyone, Chris. I want to learn how to love you."

Chris grinned. "Then I'll teach you."

After a cold, nice, long shower, Matt stepped out of the bathroom in wet clothing and a smile painted on Chris's face as Matt climbed on the bed with him and as Matt shook his head to let the water fall from his head, Chris wiped the water away from his face, pressing his body against Matt's and for a while, Matt stayed awake, just to stare into Chris's eyes but it wasn't long before Matt went to sleep, feeling warm and safe.

At the middle of the night, he heard the sound of a crash.

He instantly stood up and walked downstairs, looking around for something but he found no one in a while but then, he saw a person standing there, in black, thick sweaty clothing and he brought the knife to Matt's neck, a whimper escaped Matt's lips and he whispered the softest words, "Chris, please, come over here…please…"

* * *

**I just love my cliffies. **

**Review, please, sweethearts?**

**X Sam.**


	13. Refuse to Fight

**Shockingly, I finished this chapter as soon as I could've.**

* * *

Refuse To Fight

* * *

The knife was so close to his throat, ready to kill him, ready to cut the flesh into nothing and his body was shaking and shivering as whimpers fell out of his mouth and he saw Chris's eyes through the blur of the black room, the hint of blue that was buried underneath the black shadows of the kitchen and Matt found himself calling out again, "Chris…please, save me…please, don't let me die…" he didn't have memories and he didn't know anything or anyone yet and he was going to die on the first night? His heart thudded so quickly that it was ready to burst out of his chest and Chris had taken a knife from the counter.

"Oh, Chris," the voice cooed, "you really think that I'll let you come any closer? If you do, then this is the last time your sweetheart's gonna breathe."

Matt tried to understand but he can't. Chris looked away, ready to put the knife away, but in a quick, swift movement, stabbed the knife towards the man's throat, letting it glide so that his throat was slit completely and the last sound he heard from him was a grunt as he fell to the floor, completely and utterly dead.

Matt stared, shaken, as he stepped back, staring at the pool of blood on the floor and he shook his head as he took his head in his hands to prevent him from seeing it even though the scent was too overwhelming and it smothered his nose too badly and then he felt two hands protectively wrap around Matt's waist, Chris's cold hands and Matt's head pressed against Chris's chest, "he-he-he tried—you—I—"

"Let's take you back to bed, Matty."

Now, he really did have a reason to fear Chris as the nightmare of a day replayed in his head but then again, all Chris wanted to do was protect him, right? Chris took Matt away back towards his bed as he let a shaken Matt walk towards the bed and lay down on it, still shaken and shivering as they slipped into the covers and at Chris's touch, Matt flinched. "Matty?"

"I'm sorry, Chris. I really am. I'm just scared."

"I know, sweetheart. But he was going to kill you."

That bloodlust that burned through Chris's eyes as he slit the man's throat, made him take his last breath, that was almost too real, as if Chris was biting through candy.

"Why did he do that to us, Chris?"

"Because he's a bad person. That's my job, isn't it? Illuminating bad people. And he's just angry because I hurt his evil wife."

Matt nodded his head, digesting the information, "am I a bad person?"

"No."

Matt nodded his head once again, digesting the information but in some part of his brain, he couldn't believe that he was a good person. He felt as rotten as dead cemetery flowers and he can't deny that.

He finally got the courage to ask Chris, "what about my parents? Where they bad people?"

"Yes, bad, bad people," Chris snorted.

Matt felt like he was a child. Chris was talking to him like he couldn't understand anything but still shaken, he shunned the fact easily as he let a heart wrenching sob escape his lips and Chris kissed the back of Matt's head, letting his fingers run along the bone of his hip.

"Stop crying, Matty. There's nothing to cry about."

Matt slowly nodded his head as the sobs and tears stopped and Chris was shocked to realize that he was still slightly scared of him and would submit to his desire if he'd ask. Chris would've asked Matt for them to touch each other but now, Chris wanted Matt to want it as much as he did and Chris Jericho always got his way.

"I want my parents back."

"Don't I satisfy you, Matt?"

Fear banged in Matt's chest again and he wondered if he should tell Chris the truth, that he was too scared of him to be satisfied or if he should tell Chris what he wanted to hear and he bit down his lower lip. "You satisfy me. It's just that—I don't even know the people that made me."

"You wouldn't want to, Matt."

Matt wanted to sleep but he kept his eyelids wide open, not wanting to let them shut tight, not wanting to fall asleep, just wanting to stay awake, even for a moment.

"Chris, am I a killer?"

Chris seemed to consider the concept, running his hand through Matt's hair and pressing his lips to the ravenette's hair, "yes, you're my partner, aren't you?"

Matt whimpered once again, trying to realize what Chris had just told him and he'd had that scene replay in his head, Chris slitting that man's throat—would Matt ever do that? An acid knot burned in Chris's stomach and how he wanted to tell Chris that he refused to fight with anyone or anything. He was horrified just thinking about it. He was completely and utterly horrified by the thought of him doing that.

He bit down on his lips and moved and he rolled to his side, seeing that Chris had fallen asleep and Matt smiled softly, resting his head in Chris's chest and reluctantly, falling to sleep.

* * *

**I know that it's sorta short. :P But I like it for some stupid reason. Don't ask me why. I don't know either. Review??**

**X Sam.**


	14. Rest in Peace

**Yeah, so unpredictable, I don't even know what's gonna happen! :D **

* * *

Rest in Peace

* * *

Chris was going to dispose of the body today.

Matt asked him if he could tell him who that 'bad person' was and Chris had nodded his head, sitting beside Chris after he had clearly disposed the body, throwing it in a fire, burning to ashes on the floor and Matt couldn't shake the image imprinted in his head as he'd taken in the fact that there were ashes near the living room that used to be a breathing talking body. Chris had cleaned any blood off the kitchen and what shocked Matt the most was the indifference in his face. Almost as if he didn't mind cleaning a dead body out.

It was fear-provoking.

"Who was he? Did I know him? Did he know me…?"

"Randy Orton."

"Why did he want to hurt you, Chris?"

"I told you before. I killed his wife because she was being naughty and now, he's back for revenge. And I don't think that the little one is going to be out for revenge soon."

"Little one?"

"He has a baby. A daughter."

"Chris, a baby is alone in a crib and you're okay with it?" Matt asked, slightly shocked at the calmness that resided through Chris's words and he nodded his head. "C-can I go get her? I want to take care of someone."

Matt didn't know why.

He felt caring. As if he could take care if someone if he tried and he didn't know why the feeling was there but it was. As if he had been taking care of a certain person for a certain amount of time.

"Yes, sure. We need a family, don't we?"

Matt didn't answer.

He was so unsure of marrying Jericho but he was scared to call the wedding off and he had nowhere else to go.

He was trapped.

And he can't get out.

Suffocating in this world of terror.

There was no way out.

* * *

Matt's cell phone rang.

Chris had been out for the day, out to get supplies and remembering that, a shiver went down Matt's spine when he thought of what Chris meant by supplies but a part of him was driving him insane and another part was telling him to calm down and just forget the whole ordeal and just do what Chris said—before Chris killed him. He needed to trust Chris but he can't.

He didn't know why.

He just can't.

"Hello?"

"It's Jeff."

That voice…where had he heard it before?

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"Matt, it's me!"

Matt's head was filled with confusion and perplexity, trying to understand what he was saying. He didn't know a Jeff, did he? He sipped his coffee silently, still too bitter and he shook his head, shoving the half empty cup of coffee away.

"Who?" Matt repeated.

"Jeff. Jeff Hardy. Your brother."

"I don't have a brother!"

"Matt…I was gonna give you a second chance…"

"I don't know who you are, you creep!" Matt exclaimed, feeling slightly frightful if whoever Jeff was would just come in the house late at night like Randy and would attempt at killing them again and—why was his life so complicating? Why did this happen? It was too painful for Matt to endure all of this.

The blood.

The flesh.

The death.

He wasn't like Chris. He can't handle the pain of taking away a life. He can't handle the horrifying thoughts that were plunging in his head with every breath he took. He just can't.

"I'm gonna take you back to the asylum, Matt. I'm gonna find you. You shouldn't be out there… you could kill anyone…"

"I'm not a killer!"

Matt slammed the phone shut, feeling more pain stab him, but he didn't know, Jeff, so why was he paining over these words?

Why was he suffering so much…?

Why did this have to happen to him?

* * *

_RIP.  
Randy Orton.  
Loving father, son and husband.  
Probably in heaven now…  
Died on June, 28th, 2009 _

* * *

Matt held Alanna in his hands.

She won't stop crying. Her voice was too high, her body was too tiny to hold in that much breath, and she was driving him crazy and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't caring and he finally knew it. He couldn't take care of anyone or anything and-and—

He was sorry.

He was so, so sorry.

A high-pitched scream escaped her lips.

And then…nothing.

Matt stared down at the floor, shaking and shivering, with a bloodied knife in his hand and sweat falling from his hairline.

She was a child…not even a bad person…she was just a child—

And he killed her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I-I-"

He turned around where a tanned pale body stood, brown hair with purple and blue highlights and wide green eyes, "Matt? Why did you do that?!"

"Who-who are you?" he pointed the knife at the body standing beside him and just dropped it when the body pressed against his, pressing him towards the fridge, the boy's eyes widened with horror and confusion. "What are you?"

"A hallucination…" The green eyed boy whispered. "Just a piece of your subconscious…even if you don't remember me—Matt, it's Jeff."

"No! I'm not going to an asylum! I'm not insane!"

Jeff stepped back, fear in his eyes and even if it was a hallucination and Matt knew, the fear, the terror, the horror in Jeff's eyes, it was real, it was so very real and that made Matt drop onto his knees, sobbing, his head in his hands as his body shook and it hurt too much to see a person afraid of him.

'_Killer. Killer. Killer.'_

A child. She was just a baby. She could barely say a word.

'_Killer…'_

Matt couldn't take care of anything. And he knew it now that he wasn't going to take care of a person ever. He was never going to say 'I love you' and even touch a child because he'd just end up frustrating over the responsibility.

He looked up at that Jeff figure standing, the hallucination, the so real hallucination, "Matty, I'm your brother." He whispered, knowing Matt's thoughts.

"No! Get away! I can't take care of you! Go!"

Jeff stepped back, walking off and no one could've seen him but it still hurt Matt to see that too.

Why did he have to suffer? Why?

When Jeff called again, Matt took the phone, trying to sink in what Chris had lied to him about, about him not having a family but he would try to believe it and as he took Jeff's phone number, he texted him those words that were too hard to write and too agonizing to think of.

_Jeff, I hate you. Get out of my life. I don't have a brother. I don't have a family. Just go. I'm marrying Chris and you can't do anything about it. Go away, slut._

* * *

**Review, pwease.**

**X Sam.**


	15. Hot Blood

**Enjoy this chapter. I did! I'm back with a ton of ideas for this fic. ;)**

* * *

15 - Hot Blood

* * *

He killed a baby.

_Blood's pouring out of her body._

He killed a beautiful, tiny baby girl who didn't have a chance to live and it was scaring him to death, knowing that he had taken away a life all too quickly and such a young child, with hopeful wide eyes and a smeared pink smile and she didn't even know what was wrong or right and she didn't even know what was happening to hear and-and-"Matt, what the hell?" Matt snapped to life.

He didn't even know that the delusion of Jeff was standing there until he noticed it and Jeff had been standing there with clothes soaked and bathed in blood which had set off a bomb in Matt's body and he felt himself tear on the insides, his organs flying into pieces on the inside, his heart bleeding and crying, his eyes were holding back tears as he stared at the battered image of his brother standing there.

His brother?

No, he had to protect him.

He wasn't his brother, right?

He can't be.

Chris wouldn't lie to him. Chris said he had no family besides Chris and Chris didn't have a reason to lie to him and as the tanned figure moved in closer to Matt, Matt found himself wanting to drive a knife through that body just because it was too dead already, like a zombie walking, too painful to endure, watching someone walk so lifelessly, watching the pain that was overtaking his eyes, "you..." Jeff whispered, pointing a finger up and down his chest, "did this to me."

"No!" Matt jumped up and he could hear his heart beating in his chest and he could feel himself burn on the inside and he could almost hear hismelf die because he needed to.

_How does it feel like to hold someone else's heart in your hands, Matt?_

It hurt.

It hurt.

It fucking hurt.

He tried to move towards Jeff and he touched that flesh, that real, real, real flesh and he didn't even think he was imagining all of this. This room he was in, Chris and his' room, was dark and barely lit by the ruptured light bulb and Chris was gone for the time being and Matt almost felt like he didn't know a Chris since he hadn't seen him for most of the day and as much as Matt wanted to believe that, he couldn't.

_I love Chris. I love Chris. I love Chris._

How he wanted to believe that.

"Take off those bloodied clothes," he can't help seeing them and what shocked him even more was when Jeff started to do it, strip out of his clothing, the cloth of his t-shirt fell to the floor, followed shortly by his pants and boxers and Matt couldn't tear his eyes away from the perfection of that body, not battered at all, just perfect and he couldn't help but let his hand run through that flesh, feeling Jeff tremble slightly as Matt touched his cock, making Jeff's eyes snap with alert, as Matt brushed his mouth against the hard organ, making Jeff want to move away but shockingly, Matt did nothing as he stood up, letting his tongue lick towards Jeff's chest.

"I'm your brother."

"No, you're not. I have no brother."

If this was a figment of Matt's imagination, then he could do what he want, right? He can do whatever he want. But God, he felt so real. And he looked so perfect and he was shocked at the reality of the touch and as he glided his tongue down Jeff's body, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. If it felt real, then it was real, wasn't it? But something in Matt's brain assured him that it wasn't real. That Jeff seemed to appear out of nowhere.

So that meant that the calls weren't real too?

But that seemed impossible.

He was insane.

He was truly insane.

Jeff's whimper was the only thing that had brought him back to what was in front of him as those green eyes flashed and Matt flopped down on the bed as he heard the door swing open and Matt's heart burned as he looked at Jeff, who didn't seem to notice that Chris was in the room and was staring straight at Matt and as Chris flopped down besides Matt on the bed, kissing Matt's cheek, Matt's eyes were still locked onto Jeff.

"What you looking at? The air?"

That confirmed it.

Jeff was a figment of his imagination.

Just his lonely, stupid heart playing tricks because he wanted a brother. He wanted a family. That seemed like it and as Matt's heart cracked and broke, Chris had taken him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him and Matt just punched him hard into his stomach and that was so unexpected and so out of the blue that Chris had jumped, staring straight at Matt with angry, murderous eyes.

_Kill me. Kill me like I killed hurt, Chris._

Chris walked up towards a drawer and took out a tiny sharp knife and Matt's head was pounding and he tried to shuffle the solid fear that was burning inside of him as he thought of the things that Chris could do to him with a scalpel and before Matt could even whisper a word, Chris stabbed Matt hard into the stomach. "That was how much it hurt me when you do that," Matt was too shocked to speak as he breathed in and out, hyperventilating and panting and Chris pulled the tiny bloodied knife from Matt's stomach but the blood spilled and spilled and continued to spill as it soaked Matt's jeans and it slid all the way to the floor and his feet.

"Chris..." Matt managed to squeak out and as tears burned down the soft flesh of his face. "W-why?"

"Because you've should learn your place!" Chris said, and Matt sobbed, as Chris took the sobbing Matt in his arms, feeling Matt's tears burn through the cloth of Chris's shirt but he didn't care because this was hurting him too. But he didn't know it any other way. His bloodlust was too strong and seeing Matt's hot, sticky blood burn from his stomach, it made Chris want to see more...want to take away another life, want to be in control...but he didn't. He couldn't kill Matt, could he?

But his father said that he would.

He just didn't say when.

He would make Matt his first, make Matt fall for his trap and then when Matt was at his weakest, Chris will batter him and he knew it all too well that Matt could fight right now. That Matt was strong even at this vulnerable state. He just knew.

"I'm sorry. Don't make me do that again, Matt."

Matt sobbed recklessly as he nodded his head and Chris wiped away Matt's tears, leaning down to kiss Matt's nose as Matt bled hard on his jeans and Chris discarded from the room, returning with a kit in his hands as he wrapped Matt's body with a white bandage that turned red the moment that Matt wore it and he took off his shirt, letting it slide on Matt's frame because the more he saw the blood, the more he'd crave it.

How does it mean to hold someone else's life in your hands, Chris?

He flipped Matt down on the bed with him, both of their warmth was the only thing that relaxed Matt as Chris slept and the only image that was in Matt's head now was...

Jeff.

That beautiful being in his head.

Why couldn't anything he truly want be real?

Why did he have to live in this place of delusion?

Chris cared. He cared, right?

And he wanted to make sure that this would all stay this way, that Chris would show this caring side of him instead of that murderous beast that had killed Randy Orton that night and now as Matt snuggled into Chris's chest, all he can say to himself was that Chris wasn't all bad.

Still. His thoughts.

On Jeff.

So beautiful...

His Jeff...

His prince....

_But you can't have him, can you?_

No.

He can't.

That hurt. That hurt knowing that.

It just did.

That night, Matt Hardy laid in Chris's arms, pressed against Chris's bare chest and his thoughts were all on Jeff. Who was that boy that he'd always seen in his head and why was he there? Did he really want a family that bad? Was Chris going to provide him a perfect family and a perfect life and a sweet castle in which the two princes would lay in without blood and gore stepping in the way?

Matt doubted it.

He just wished that this wasn't all so painful.

He just wished that Jeff was real.

_Not like a brother_. A part of Matt's head said. _Like a person_.

He wanted Jeff to be alive as a person from another place and another time and another room because he seemed to have this feeling of his heart fluttering whenever Jeff was around, this feeling that his heart was beating ten times faster as his hands got soaked and the feel of his flesh...so real...so perfect...

He felt his hot blood burn in his veins.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy...

* * *

**How did you like it? This is a sign for future chapters. XD. Next chapter is _'Hungy'_. Can you guess what I'm gonna do??**

**Review?**

**X Sam.**


	16. Hungry

**Dark. Dark. Dark. Just a warning. XD.**

* * *

Hungry 

* * *

_I miss you, Matty._

The red jersey of his was on the floor.

Pictures and key chains and pens and watches and scents that reminded him all too much of the memories that were burning at the core of his brain.

"Matt…please…"

Voices faded in the darkness and he would've known.

He'd been hungry that night but he couldn't eat, not now, not if Matt wasn't around here to make a comment about the leftover smeared ice cream on his cheek or there to grab that piece of gooey cookie from his hands and he'd stopped eating days afterwards.

Because he needed to feel empty for all he'd done.

"Matt…?"

He was starving and killing himself into a sweet, slow suicide and he knew it. He knew that every breath he took right now, plunging acid in his throat, was making him suicidal and he'd do anything to get his Matt back but Matt seemed to have lost himself in the darkness of the world around him. His insanity was bubbling inside of Matt's eyes and Jeff knew that Matt was dangerous but—but—but—

They were still blood related. Still brothers. Still love each other.

He heard the sound of mice chirping silently in the darkness of the no light room because after all the power surge was out and he didn't want to fix it. What was the damn point anyways? And—

He was scared.

So very scared.

It hurt to see the small lighting streaming for the window, almost calling out to him, sun, sky, air, but he didn't deserve it at all.

Not when his brother's in pain.

He should be in pain too.

It hurt to care.

It hurt so much to care.

"Matt…?"

It was all toxic.

The acid burning in his throat and the venom in the words slipping out of his mouth and the poison bubbling in his body and Matt curled up to Chris as he slept and every cold breath was falling out of Matt's mouth burning into Chris's face and both of their bodies were blazing with warmth but Matt felt freezing cold on the inside and it hurt all too much and their bodies wrapped like this—

Matt didn't feel the intimacy.

Not like what he felt with…

_No. No. No. No._ He won't dare say that name. The name of his delusional fantasies. He can't go around living in this place of fantasy and love and delusion and hallucination because there was no such thing as love and fantasy in his head.

"Matt?"

He heard the sound of Jeff and his head snapped towards those soft green eyes of the hallucination as he walked towards Matt's side and helping him out of Chris's grip and Chris rolled to his side, grunting and groaning, no other sound coming out of his mouth as he relaxed off into sleep again and Jeff grabbed onto Matt's hand, walking him towards the bathroom and locking the door.

Matt shook his head, "you're part of my fantasy. Get out of here. I don't want to be insane anymore."

"You're not insane," Jeff said, laughing that beautiful bubbly laughter that seemed so familiar and so refreshing to hear in Matt's head, so beautiful, so perfect and Jeff walked towards the tub, leaning on it, both of those green orbs on the wet, wet, wet floor and he didn't say anything else for a while but then the silence was just broken. "Matt, you're not insane. I'm part of your mind. That's true but only because Chris is drugging you."

"What?" Matt repeated, stepping back, shaking his head, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, and as nausea burned in his stomach, his legs shook and he didn't know how to take all of this in. "Chris is—?"

"Chris is drugging you." Jeff walked towards Matt, pressing the weakened elder Hardy to the locked door and their shaky breaths were falling out of Matt and Jeff's mouths and Jeff pressed as Matt as hard as ever to the locked door, "he doesn't love you. He just wants you around so he can kill you one day when you're not looking."

"No! Get away from me! You're crazy!" Matt's eyes were holding back the thoughts of satisfaction and thought of the idea but there was this solid feeling of doubt that Chris would ever do that to him. His sweet Chris. He can't do that to him. It was just out of the question. It was an insane thought. His Chris would never hurt him…

_But it sounds so real._

The thoughts seemed to make sense. But he didn't want to accept the thought. He didn't want to think that Chris would ever hurt him this way. Because Chris wouldn't. Chris loved him too much. Chris—Chris—

_He's a killer._

Matt shoved Jeff away, "you're crazy!"

He stepped out of the bathroom only to feel this feeling of loss of appetite, as if he never had a want or need for food but this was normal, wasn't it? He was just nauseous from the confusion probably and he stepped towards Chris, snuggling to him as Chris slept, thinking of the words Jeff said.

He didn't know when the night ended. He didn't think that morning would ever begin. But when it did, Chris stepped out of the bed and Chris took off the thin sheets and Matt noticed it, Chris watched as Matt stepped out of the bed too and Matt pushed the dizziness away as Chris took his hand and helped him walk downstairs. "You sick?" Chris asked Matt who simply shook his head. "Maybe you should lie down or something because you look sick to me."

Before Matt could say anything, Chris took Matt's body and the shock of Chris's strength made Matt's eyes pop wide open as Chris took him back upstairs, letting him fall onto the still ruined bed and just in the moment, Chris ran his hand through the black mass of Matt's ringlets, and smiled at him smugly.

Chris brought a bright blue tray upstairs, giving Matt a cup of water that Matt quietly sipped and in that moment, Chris put the tray on Matt's lap who was ready to throw up just at the sight of food, it made him feel dizzy and Matt stared at him, "I-I'm not hungry."

"What?"

Chris took a syringe out of his brown drawer and he poked Matt's shoulder with a syringe, the hot blood filling the needle and Chris noticed how out of this world Matt was, just in another world, a fantasy of his and Matt's eyes were heavy eyelids, slowly opening and closing, both of them are fluttering too slowly and too quickly and drool coming out of Matt's pink mouth and Chris wiped the drool out of Matt's mouth. "I'm going to go check this out with the lab today."

Matt nodded his head, as his eyes just gave away and his eyelids just dropped as hard as ever as Chris took the tray away and Matt's body was covered in sheets in moments.

Chris was ready to talk to Matt, to tell him that he was sorry because after all, Matt was messed up because of him and there could be a serious problem that he had given Matt and it would all be his fault then and he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but he couldn't. And as he watched Matt fall asleep, he kissed his forehead and walked away, no sound coming out of their mouths as the silence suffocated them into nothing and they didn't even care anymore.

* * *

When Chris returned to Matt, seeing the body curled up in bed, his body pale as he felt the emptiness reside in him and Chris took Matt's chin, watching as Matt's eyelids fluttered awake and asleep quickly and Chris could sight of those puffy red eyes and fear banged in his body as Chris shook Matt awake and puffy red eyes were staring straight at Chris's face, Chris felt Matt's face press against Chris's chest and before he could say anything else, "Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you?"

Matt's eyes closed for a moment before opening again and he straightened himself, "I'm fine. I'm…" his throat was aching him and his head was still spinning but he can shove the images out of his head and try to look at Chris clearly. "Chris, why is everything spinning?"

"I took a blood test and they said that I shouldn't…"

"Drug me anymore," Matt didn't know what he was saying, his head was just crushing but when Chris heard those words, he jumped out of his place and stared straight at the dizzy Matt who was holding his head on his hands.

"How did you know?"

That was the only thing that snapped Matt back to reality, the words that made Matt's body shake with the electricity of the world around him, burning at the core of his brain and Matt felt the betrayal sink in. "I…I was confused—I didn't know what I was saying…y-you really drugged me!?"

Chris stepped towards him.

"Don't touch me! I'm not your fucking doll!"

"And to think that I cared about you," Chris let the venom spit out of his mouth and the poison blazing from his throat and before he could say anything else, "and to think that I cared if you were hurt or not. You're nothing but another one of those clones I killed. You don't see my side of the story."

"What story? You fucking drugged me! I…I…" Matt's throat was sore and too sensitive for words but he talked anyways. "…I trusted you."

"You should never trust a killer."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Chris didn't say another word as he stepped out of the room and before another sound could come out of Matt's mouth, Chris returned with a black pan and he hit Matt's head, as hard as ever and the dizziness overwhelmed him as hard as ever as he just fainted right then and now and Chris dropped the pan on the floor, staring at Matt, devilishly. Soon, he'll kill him. Blow his fucking brains out. Make him feel the pain that he was supposed to feel for ever doubting Chris Jericho. His Matt.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but you tempted me."

Chris kissed Matt's lips and he felt the taste of pain and death on Matt's lips but he didn't care. That bitter taste was just a turn on to Chris and God, he really did love Matt but this twisted love was something that Matt Hardy couldn't handle and he couldn't have him running out in the middle of this house and telling everyone just how much of a big bad person that Chris was—

A thought just struck him.

Hard.

He knew what to do now.

* * *

Matt rolled around on the cold floor and felt the droplets of water hitting against his hair and as his eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around, his heart was burning in his own blood and he stood up, almost falling back down again and he looked around.

_This place's dark._

He didn't know where the hell he was.

His hunger was burning.

He needed to eat something soon and remember yesterday, he had pushed away everything that Chris had given him.

Droplets of water fell.

The place was too dark to see.

"Chris…?"

He jumped up when he heard a voice coming out of nowhere, just a cold, acidic voice that everyone knew was Chris's but Matt wouldn't believe his ears.

"_Welcome to my cellar, sweetheart…"_

* * *

Matt was on the floor again, shaken as he'd heard the voice of lightening and he was almost sure that the sound wasn't real, that Chris was just trying to scare him but the fear was still there no matter how fake he told himself this all was.

He was still hungry.

He hadn't eaten in a day and a half and now, he truly realized just how cruel Chris could be if he wanted to.

He needed blankets to wrap his body.

He was cold.

He needed food.

Too hungry.

His throat was dry.

This was all too much for Matt to handle yet he handled it anyways and he didn't think he could last very long.

"Chris, why are you doing this?"

"_So you can know your place…"_

"Stop! Please!"

"…_know your fucking place, Matty, baby."_

"You don't love me."

"…_I love you; you just don't want to believe it."_

"Why are you hurting me then?"

"_Because that's the only way I know to love…"_

"Please! Get me out of here!"

"…_learn your place."_

"I know my place! You're on top and I'm on bottom! I'm just an idiot! I fucking know! Just get me out of here!"

Tear tracks staining his face.

Short, sharp breaths.

He wanted to die. He wanted to die. He wanted to die. This was all too much. This was all to much. This was all too fucking much…_ooh_…

"At least give me something to eat. I'm starving."

"…_.not unless I get to eat you up first."_

Matt's stomach rolled with nausea.

"Please…"

"_I don't give you any mercy. You're just like them and this is your punishment. You'll be out soon enough."_

Matt slowly nodded his head.

Sweat falling out of his pores.

"_I love you, baby. Come to me."_

Flashes of blue and black.

Lightening.

He was scared out of his mind.

"_I…I'm on bottom…you're on top…I'm an idiot…I hate me…just come and get me…please, Chris. Please. You're my master. I'm nothing but a servant…come…Chris…please…"_

* * *

**I didn't even see this coming and I'm writing it. Damn.**

**X Sam.**


	17. Voodoo Doll

**There's a nice twist here for ya. ;)**

* * *

Voodoo Doll

* * *

_Hello, as you've all known. My name is Chris Jericho and I'm a killer as known the darkness that's consumed in my deeds and I don't envy or pity anyone anymore. The only way to know when a person deserves mercy is if they don't talk back, if they listen to you and no one listens to me. No one deserves mercy._

_My name is Chris Jericho and I love watching him suffer under my feet, crawl towards me, begging for mercy._

"_Chris…?"_

_The way his voice cripples, weak, so beautiful, isn't it?_

"_Chris, why are you doing this?"_

_He'll never understand. You all wouldn't. I had a destiny from when I was young, to kill him, to hurt others, carrying on the loop of my family traditions, killing others, watching their face chip with pain and torture._

_Beautiful._

"_Stop! Please!"_

_They've never been more alive unless they're crying their out, begging for their useless lives, trying to cajole me but nothing can soothe me enough to give them mercy and it's fun to have the feeling of dominance and power that I feel with every tear that rolls from their scared little eyes._

"_You don't love me."_

_Love is a feeling of weakness that I have but don't show. You should know that. Don't eyes speak enough?_

"_Why are you hurting me then?"_

_Because you're so pretty when you're dying on the inside._

"_Please! Get me out of here!"_

_Why do you beg for mercy when you know that I'm not listening to anything but your voice? That I don't care for the words that come out of your mouth?_

"_I know my place! You're on top and I'm on bottom! I'm just an idiot! I fucking know! Just get me out of here!"_

_You do know your place, don't you? I should let you out now, right? No. He's wrong. I'll just watch him, senseless hours of starvation and languish would just make him understand that I won't go easy on him. He'll understand this. He'll understand the pain of this all. He'll understand languish that'll always be there whether he likes it or not._

"_At least give me something to eat. I'm starving."_

_No. No mercy. What point of no mercy don't you understand? I'll let you rot in your grave in my beautiful cellar. Your corpse will probably be beautiful, Matty._

"_Please…"_

_Don't plead. Don't cry. Don't scream._

_Because I don't fucking care anymore._

* * *

Matt could see a stream of light.

Hope?

Love?

Care?

Death?

He didn't really know. His head was spinning and he was clutching onto throbbing stomach right now, on the wet floor with droplets and droplets of cold water blurring his vision and he couldn't really care.

_Jeff_.

He licked his lower lips, trying to hope that there was some mercy in the world but Chris had walked in with those cold icy blue eyes that now Matt worshipped, that cracked face of his that made Matt want to cry on the inside as he shook and shivered and cried on the inside. Cried tears that no one cared for.

_Then don't cry anymore._

"Have you learned?" Chris leaned down, sadistic eyes staring at Matt's face.

"Stop, please, just take me out of here," Matt was holding onto Chris's leg by then, tears falling out of Matt's eyes as he pressed his head towards Chris's leg, staining it with the hot tears of his and Chris grabbed onto Matt's shoulder, while Matt snuggled into Chris's leg, "I'd do anything! PLEASE!"

Chris smirked.

This was going as well as he planned.

Chris lifted Matt's chin, seeing the tearstained face of his, and Chris kissed Matt's mouth and what shocked him was that Matt was kissing him back, with all the passion he could harbor which made Chris even better about his plot now.

"Chris, don't hurt me. Don't take me back here again."

Vulnerable, vulnerable Matt.

* * *

_What's he thinking of? _

_Here's your thought, because I know what you're thinking of._

_What's that fucking bastard thinking of right now?_

_Right now, I'm thinking of my plot. You see, Matt and me, we're part of a different world. Before the WWE was created, there were two gangs, one that were like voodoo dolls, pull on your strings and they'll end up crying on your knees and there was also the puppet masters, they were the bane of my existence, they taught me what was right and wrong and I choose to do wrong in the world._

_These "puppet masters" as all call them, they've been in and out of jails for bugging their "voodoo dolls" way too many times as I grew up in Canada, I learned from this. Seen the violent fights._

_You see…_

_I want to bring my home with me in the USA._

_Fight for freedom and rights._

_Fight because we can._

_Wrestling was fine but I wanted a real violent fight, one that would change everyone's lives, one that will break all and make all, I needed people dead because of this, I needed to see people getting hurt because that was the way life went._

_And before this bloodbath we burned in because of me, everything was lifeless._

_You went into the arena, did your fight and went home with no problems with every wrestler you see and I want to change that. In the ring, we were fighters but outside the rings, we didn't even look at one another except for the few of us._

_You see…_

_I'm making us all entangle into a web of horror and right now, we'll see who really cares and who just wants to join the fight and who wants to stop it._

_Right now, we're more alive than we've ever been._

_And Matt…_

_Matt is just a "voodoo doll" and I…I am his "puppet master"._

* * *

Voodoo dolls were made to hurt real people.

And that was what Chris wanted to tell Matt, the Matt that he controlled, stuck needles in, his pretty voodoo doll and as Matt stood there, in the middle of the locker room, everyone chattering and he couldn't remember them but they seemed familiar and this place around seemed almost…

_Friendly_.

"Everyone," Chris said, standing there next to him, no voice coming out of his mouth, "I want to tell you this. That today, there is no WWE, there is just Chris Jericho ruling around."

Vince McMahon was right behind him and he was nodding off to everything that Chris said because just moments ago, Chris had threatened to kill his precious family –

_The knife was so close to pretty Stephanie's throat and her eyes were swimming with tears and Hunter can't do anything about it, can he?_

—and now he stood here, completely different from the jerk that everyone knew wanted to be best, they didn't know that he was ready to kill and he gripped onto Matt's shoulder, "this is the reason for the deaths that had been reoccurring. The person that's changed me. Made me think that my life should be there to kill and destroy others."

Matt's words were at the tip of his tongue. _'No, he's lying to you! I'm his prisoner. He just wants someone to blame…'_

They were all staring deep at Matt and he felt his cheeks burn cherry red and a certain glint of green coming out of nowhere and he could see that Jeff hallucination of his staring at him with horrified eyes.

They seemed too real to be a hallucination. A delusion.

"He's my sweetheart and I'm marrying him," those words just made Matt want to break the expensive ring on his finger, as his stomach sloshed and Chris didn't need to drug him anymore, somehow, someway, this was all familiar and the wave of familiarity was good, right?

No one seemed like a stranger.

That was why their looks hurt.

Like he was betraying them.

Especially Jeff's eyes. Even if he was a delusion, he was always there, wasn't he? Jeff stepped out from the crowd, daring to be something more than just another person in shock and he was holding back tears. "Matt, why…? Why did you turn to him? I'm sorry about all the asylum talk. I'm sorry! I know you're not insane, Matt. Just-just don't let him do this to you."

Chris was threatening to plunge a knife through him and Matt saw that but he can't move because he was too traumatized by the colors of blue and black he'd seen in Chris's cellar and Jeff stepped back anyways.

"Well, Jeff, you're shocked, aren't you?"

Matt's eyes widened. Chocolate brown eyes hardened.

_Jeff?_

He could see him.

That means that this Jeff wasn't a hallucination and the hallucination was gone right now, wasn't it? The side effects of the drug gone since he wasn't taking the drug anymore, that made sense but something else bothered him, it was that he still couldn't remember Jeff, that the long lasting drug was still in his system and he did want to remember Jeff but at the same time, he didn't—

"Matt, why?"

"So, who's ready to fight for their freedom and who's ready to become my servant?" Chris spoke out, breaking the intimate meeting between the two brothers.

Zack Ryder was the first to come forward, "Why should we be afraid of you? Whoo whoo whoo, like be cool, man. You know it."

Chris took the knife from his pocket and plunged him deep with the knife and Zack Ryder just fell down, dead on the floor, blood pooling everywhere and Chris looked around them both, "who's ready to become my servant and who's ready to fight? Tell me. Now!"

John Cena stood in his place next to Jeff who refused to move while Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes followed towards Chris Jericho, suddenly afraid and Big Show, as we all knew, Paul was already at the Big Show's side, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and Shane McMahon—all on Chris's side. Shawn Michaels was fighting against Chris Jericho and so were the Undertaker and CM Punk and John Morrison and Rey Mysterio. All ready to fight for their freedom.

The Miz submitted when he'd seen Zack Ryder die in less than a breath, and most of them had submitted to Chris Jericho's side, and since he was a ruthless killer, it was almost no doubt that Chris was going to win.

Chris smirked, walking towards Jeff, leaning down to the boy's ear, "you'll soon be watching your brother mingle you with a knife…"

Jeff's eyes widened, "Matt…?"

No words came from the terrified Matt.

He looked down; shame filling him and Jeff stared as anger boiled in his body, "FINE! We all don't need you! We can fight! We can kill. We don't care about you if you don't care about us!"

The words that were slipping out of Jeff's mouth didn't mean anything and he knew it as he looked down at his feet.

Chris walked back towards Matt, and those two words, that haunting Matt's brain were said…

"_Voodoo doll…my doll…"_

* * *

**Every review is appreciated.**

**X Sam.**_  
_


	18. Let’s Be Dolls!

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MIZZY! I even put a special part for him. It's torture but still… sorry, Mike. I'm an angst writer. XD. I wrote this yesterday but I couldn't update documents.  
**

* * *

Let's Be Dolls!

* * *

Matt was horrified.

Terrified.

Chris was lying to him because after all, he did have a family and this wasn't a hallucination, not that Jeff anyways and as he pushed the hallucination he didn't need aside, as he'd taken another pill of aspirin and just as he was about to leave the kitchen, he'd felt two arms wrap around his waist and Chris's lips at the back of Matt's neck.

Matt stood there, no words, frozen as Chris's hands ran up and down Matt's neck.

"I had a nightmare yesterday," Matt said, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and when Chris had asked him 'about what?' Matt stared at him, with pained eyes, so hurt and crushed, but Chris didn't even care and Matt wondered what Chris truly cared about other than himself and before another thought could enter his head, Chris captured his lips into a kiss, both of their tongues entangling in one another.

"Tell me what your nightmare was about, sweetheart," Chris ran his hand through Matt's black ringlets, the moisture still on Chris's lips from that passionate, slow kiss, and as Matt and Chris's eyes locked, Matt could see the coldness that was still harbored in Chris's eyes, despite the softness of his words and Chris could see the suffering and terror and horror in Matt's eyes but they both never said anything in a while.

Matt spoke, softest speech he could've spoken, "Well, I was walking down the streets, with Jeff, and we stopped in the middle of the road, smelling this really strong scent, something like blood and when we walked towards the alley, well… I found Shane on the floor and he was bleeding out of his throat…what kind of monster would do that thing? He was dying. His eyes were searching, it's like he's in this dark pitch and he's trying to find some light and I shook him, but all of a sudden, his head snapped and fell down and he was…dead…gone…lifeless in my arms…it's scary. Knowing that he'd inhaled his last breath in front of me. And I stood up, stepping back and Jeff…told me… 'you did this!' I didn't. I didn't. I swear I didn't know how that fucking happened! PLEASE, BELIEVE ME!" Matt exclaimed, tears were threatening to leak out of his eyes.

Chris's arms were around Matt's for a while and at that moment, all Matt could feel was coldness instead of warmth and with his eyes closed, he'd tried to picture this as warmth, that Jeff was in his arms, he'd tried to picture that Jeff was crying instead of him, that Jeff was coming to comfort for him…

He still can't believe it.

He had a brother.

He had a brother with the same blood and flesh and the same pain and agony stirring in their bodies _and-and he can't handle knowing this anymore_.

"Chris? What does this all mean? Why…?"

Chris laughed, "your type isn't really a medium or a psychic or anything. You remember when we injected that serum into your mother to give her cancer? Well, I was playing with some of my blood tube and I accidentally threw it on your face, you swallowed my blood like a vampire and since then, whenever I truly ponder on killing someone, whenever it becomes strong, since we have this link now, you know… you know when I'm about to kill. When I'm about to strike and how I'm going to do it. My blood was mixed with this substance, strong substance that I didn't know of, because I had been playing in my father's lab again and it ended up this way."

He was having nightmares because Chris had made a mistake.

He was haunted because Chris had made a _mistake_.

The thought scared him. He felt shivers up and down his spine and Chris kissed his cheek, moving away from him, leaving Matt standing there, just absorbing those words. He was insane just because of this. He was insane just because of that one mistake.

Matt could barely hold back his own tears right now.

His body was shaking, his eyes were watering but he held himself, composed himself and walked away.

Later that night, he dropped onto his bed, tears falling down his face and sobs escaping his lips as he held his head in his hands and when Chris had walked into the rooms, the first thing he saw was a tear stained face, and a silent, sleeping Matt whose face was crumpling because of the nightmares that haunted him.

* * *

"What in hell's name am I going to do?!"

Jeff's bloodshot eyes gleamed with horror at the thought of his Matt going to that side, being in that side, suggesting this battle, his blood stirred as he looked around, his hands slammed towards his table and the rest of their eyes widened as Jeff sighed, "I can't…I can't hurt a fly! _Much less end someone's fucking life_. Even if it was Jericho of all people. I c-c-can't. I can't."

They were all silent.

Silence spoke more than words.

Phil ran his hand through his jet black hair, "I think we…we can get out of this. Maybe we should just _run_."

"Where were we run?!" John Morrison stood up, his eyes burning with fear and terror and fury and anger, blazing hot anger in his eyes, 'I looked up the name 'Chris Jericho' and I realized that he's big in the assassination business. He won't let us run away like cowards. He'll hunt us down one by one and kill us in the most brutal way possible and he'll remind us how much of cowards we are!"

"At least we should try!" Phil exclaimed, the same fear that was in John's eyes was surfacing through Phil's eyes as he dropped towards the floor, holding his head in his hands, with sobs escaping his mouth and tears running down his eyes. John Cena and John Morrison dropped down beside Phil, trying to calm him down but there was no calming the straight edge vixen down.

"…maybe we should run…" Jeff whispered under his breath.

"But-" John Morrison started.

"What choice do we have?!" Phil snapped, tears still burning down his face, as he hiccupped once, fear spreading through every core, every fiber, every molecule, every nerve, of his being, "do we just go out there and die or try to run away but have a chance of being alive after this?! What chance…?" his voice faded off as his throat got rougher and raspier, acidic and painful.

"Do we want to stand here and be their voodoo dolls?" Phil's voice faded even harder. "Oh, well, what the hell? Let's be their dolls! Let them undress us and cut us…let them…ooh, my throat… I…" Phil pressed his head against John Morrison's leg, and the tanned John ran his hand through Phil's hair in affection and comfort, and in moments, Phil's shallow breaths turned steady.

"We're going to go off and be cowards and run away…" Jeff repeated that sentence and seeing everyone nod their head, Jeff knew that this was what they had to do, that none of them could kill and hurt anyone, and that was why they were running.

They were running from being brutal and destructive.

They were running from being monsters.

* * *

"You all are losers!"

Chris pushed a fearful Mike Mizanin towards the floor, stomping onto his chest, and Mike whimpered under the painful force that was pulling him to the floor, Chris's thick boot and as Chris lifted his boot, Mike struggled to get on his feet and hearing another whimper rise from Mike's throat, Chris slapped him hard onto his cheek, the soft whiteness of his flesh quickly turning red. "You worthless piece of shit!" Chris swore, knocking Mike down by his feet.

Blood seeped from Mike's mouth, and he felt his left cheek crack, feeling that his nose and mouth was dislocated, he stood up and clutched his stomach, hearing the sound of Stephanie McMahon as she walked towards him, skipping in that tight black dress that Chris made her wear for his enjoyment and Mike would've normally seduced her at this rate but right now, he was just too hurt to say anything.

Stephanie guided Mike towards his room and Mike flopped down the bed, starving, tired and exhausted but unable to speak, losing himself in this endless space that burned under his skin and he watched her walk away so it was just him and the silence around him but he wasn't used to the silence.

He was used to jokes and screams and shouts but not the silence.

He hated the silence.

The silence suffocated him.

Choked him.

He can't handle it.

It was the bane of his existence and he knew it. He heard the sound of footsteps, and saw Matt standing there with pained eyes as he walked towards Michael and held him close to his chest, hearing sobs drawing from Mike's throat made Matt feel horrible, seeing someone like Mike crumple with pain and agony, desolation that bubbled inside of him.

"Get away from me," Mike sobbed, his hands were holding his head.

"Mike-"

"GET AWAY!"

Matt walked away, and the thoughts haunted him, knowing that he'd done so bad to hurt someone so innocent, so childish and so much in pain, and as Matt fell towards his bed, tears poking in his eyes, he thought of this all…he didn't want this to happen. He heard the sound of Chris opening the door and walking inside and when he'd seen Chris, Matt's heartbeat turned hard and rigid. "Chris…I don't want to fight anymore…" he never did.

"We have to do this-"

"Chris, baby, please…"

Chris slapped Matt and that was what made Matt snap into reality, holding the red pulsing pain of his cheek as he closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears that always fell fall and when he'd felt Chris step towards him, holding his shoulders, and shaking him furiously, "you don't understand, do you? This isn't only about you! This is about me, too, bitch! And if I don't get what I want…" Chris's eyes turned deadly as he punched Matt as hard as he could in his stomach. "Right now, I want you. Get undressed."

The next few hours were made of pain and pleasure both but when it was over, Matt was just glad, filled with joy that the pain was slowly, ever so slowly, subsiding from his body…

* * *

**...next chapter will be _'Hearts and Strings'_. Which will contain lots of horrifying gore and shit.**

**X Sam.**


	19. Hearts and Strings

**Like I said, very gory and dark chapter. If you're not in the mood to be scared shitless, go away. XD.**

**The next few chapters are going to be _gory_. The next _6 _chapters are so gory and filled with death. I'm sick minded that way.**

* * *

Hearts and Strings

* * *

Chris stared at the entire WWE arena.

Empty.

Cleared out.

Drained.

Clean.

Nothing was left here and the thick air was burning in the air and Chris grunted with cold baby blue eyes and a smirk stretched across his lips.

"Let's play my favorite game."

* * *

Voodoo dolls were dolls, no strings, just attached needles poked all around.

Puppets were puppets, strings, just a pale little doll.

And Chris loved voodoo dolls more than puppets and he loved to call Matt as his puppet, one that he ripped his strings out of and made and stuffed into his personal voodoo doll…_we're all puppets in this cruel world, I can just see the strings_…and he wanted to rip those strings, manipulate them, use them and Matt was just the one that he'd done that with. His puppet turned into his voodoo doll.

He had taken Matt with him.

_Fine_.

They wanted to run away.

Then he had to catch them.

Matt stopped in the middle of the train, "I can't walk anymore, Chris. I just—my feet hurt-"and at that, Chris grabbed onto Matt's wrist and kissed him as hard as he could've, biting his lower lip so that blood drew from Matt's mouth and fell into Chris's mouth and Matt's eyes widened as Chris pushed him violently to the floor.

"And you're helping me with this," Chris snapped. "You're gonna kill, too."

Matt's heart thudded so quickly just at those last few words that Chris had said. He could never kill anyone and he'd known that but Chris, Chris had this deadly manipulative look in his eyes that just put Matt into a spell and a trance as he remembered the dark cellar that had left him in shambles and pieces and he didn't want to go back there at all. That was too hard for him.

They both heard shallow breathing.

Chris grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him to his feet as he dragged Matt alongside him to the sound of the shallow breathing to find a pale faced Shawn Michaels panting, with horrified bright blue eyes and Chris smirked as he grabbed Shawn by his shoulders and looked at him and at that moment, Matt could see the pure darkness that resided in Chris's eyes. "Matt! Come over here."

Matt had no choice but to step forward and he did. He pinned Shawn Michaels to the thick tree and looked at Chris. "Chris, don't hurt Shawn…he's…don't…"

Shawn's whimpers can be heard and Chris has never seen him so scared and that makes the kill all the more delicious as he licks his lips, the taste of imaginary blood already filling his body as he takes a white rope from his pocket and wraps the rope around the branch of the tree, letting the thick white tree fall and Matt watches as Chris sadistically takes out a sharp blade of his pocket as he stabs Shawn's shoulder and Matt watches as the blood falls and he whimpers. "Stop it, Chris! Stop it!" Matt screams.

Shawn lets out a scream.

"Please, stop…" he whispers in an inaudible voice.

"STOP!" Matt exclaims as Chris stabs him in the shoulder again, poking the blade through his back, the flesh falling from the other side of his bed, and the blood's falling so rapidly down the floor as Chris pulls it out and Shawn's eyes close as the pain flows through the thick veins of his body and tears fall from his eyes. So much pain. He's going to die at the hands of a horrible, horrible man.

Chris takes the blade from the ground and pulls it to Shawn's chest, ripping the flesh off and Matt could feel shivers up and down his spine and as the tiny pieces of flesh falls towards the floor and Shawn takes his last few breaths before closing his eyes forever and Matt's eyes burn with tears. "Chris! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

Chris takes in his hand inside of Shawn's chest and pulls out his now non-beating heart and he takes the rope, pulling the heart inside of the rope and he wraps the end of the rope along the branch of the tree and he pulls the rope up as the blood falls all over the ground, Matt's face gets doused by the thick droplets of blood that's falling from Shawn's heart and Chris pulls his hand out so that the blood rain would fall into his hand and he draws blood in the brittle grass.

_Here's to everyone, our mark is here_, Chris stared up at the heart and string, as he realized that this had always been his mark. That Chris Jericho was here. _And we'll find you…_

Matt's tears were mixed with blood and sweat as he stepped back and his heart was pounding and his chest bounced up and down and Chris ran his hand through the dead skin of Shawn Michaels. "Let's go find the rest, Matt. I want you to kill one of them. Any one of them, understand?"

Matt slurred his words, "I-okay-I-"his throat was dry and his eyes were replaying that vicious kill over and over in his head. How could Chris do that? Was this truly his mark? Did he enjoy seeing all this blood and gore? His stomach wrenched as he threw up so hard on the floor, the violent acid burned into his throat.

_Jeff…_

His Jeff was out there.

What if…?

He shook his head as the tears continued to spill.

No. Jeff won't be in danger.

He won't let that happen.

_Jeffffffffffffffff…_

* * *

**I warned you a lot of blood and gore and I personally loved the amount of darkness that was in this chapter. You don't like this then don't read the next six chapters because of it. I **_**WARNED**_** you so no flames about how sick this is. I know it's sick and that's why I love it.**

**Next kill: ****Mark****.**

**Yes, **_**Undertaker**_**.**

**X Sam.**


	20. Addition

**Let's see… I'd like to see Jericho try killing Taker too! Let's see. This chapter will have a shocking ending. Or supposed to be.**

* * *

Addition

* * *

"Here, Taker, Taker, Taker…"

The next few hours, Matt's mind flashed to a few of his memories, of him and Jeff, young boys who'd do anything to just find the treasure that was hidden around the rooms, playing with a Pepsi bottle because they could, eating ice cream and sharing gossip, his heart warmed and he felt this slight attraction to him.

His Jeff.

He had to find him.

He was so scared.

What if something had happened to his Jeff?

Chris had been looking for Mark for over an hour but he couldn't find him and now, stopping, his eyes scanned and the eerie silence suffocated them both before Chris jumped and Matt seemed confused but the figure of Mark was standing there, with a knife in his own hand.

"Oh, Jericho, Jericho, Jericho," Mark cooed, his eyes set on the cold blue eyes that was glaring at him, "do you really think you could kill me? The Undertaker? I'm the one that kills you."

Mark grinned, a darkened grin, as he slipped towards Jericho whose face was still plastered the same.

Matt just hoped that this would end up well.

He hoped that Mark wouldn't kill him.

He wanted to die. He really did. But he had to make sure that Jeff was safe first. Mark twisted his head towards Matt, who stood there, frozen in place, "and you? Why did you start this all up? You like violence or something, kid?"

Matt shook his head; eyes wide, "n-n-no." He stuttered.

"Then why did you start it?" Taker's voice was sleek.

Matt didn't answer.

His heart was beating so loudly in his chest. He couldn't hear anything else but the pounding of his heart.

His lips curled into a tight line, the lush of his pink lips pressing together.

Mark pulled out a water bottle from his pocket and drank it, the cold water splashed inside of his mouth and Chris chose that time to try and make a movement, grabbing onto a knife but Mark moved swiftly so that Chris fell to the floor, the knife hitting his shoulder, the pain of the knife was fast and quick but as he stood up, slowly pulling the knife out of his shoulder, the thick, sweet blood fell from his shoulder.

"Let's play a game, Jericho," Mark put the bottle on the floor and pulled out another knife, stepping towards Chris Jericho. "Did you learn math before in your high school?"

Chris nodded his head, his face still emotionless as Mark could kill him at any moment but he didn't want to seem weak even if he was scared on the inside. He could kill Mark but he needed a plan.

"Okay, here's some math…Taker plus a knife equals…?"

Chris didn't say anything.

"Give up?" Taker raised an eyebrow. "Taker plus a knife equals dead Jericho."

Chris was ready to scram as Mark grabbed his shoulder and was ready to stab him but Chris threw the knife towards Matt's stomach, making the boy cringe, "do something, Matt! Aren't you my doll? My fiancée? Do something!"

Matt was stunned.

He didn't know what to do.

The voice was screaming in his head. _'Do something! Do something! Do something, Matt!'_ He didn't know what to do.

Matt took the knife out of his stomach, letting the blood seep. "Chris, why are you hurting me…?"

"You know," Chris snapped. "I'll won't kill Jeff if you do this. I won't hurt him. JUST FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

Matt didn't know if he could trust him.

Chris slipped out of Mark's grip and was running away, but Mark held him by his shoulder blade. "You like killing just because you think you have power. Killing doesn't give you power. It shows weakness. Making them fear you is an entirely different thing. That shows strength because they're alive and respect you…they know what you can do…you're just destroying people whenever you can and you don't know how to do it, do you…?"

Chris managed to get away again, using Matt as a shield, "I am not weak!"

"Then stop running away," Mark snapped.

Matt stared into Mark's eyes.

Mark leaned down to take his bottle of water from the floor and opening the lid so quickly that it seemed like it was open all along as he drank the contents of the water. Chris gripped onto Matt's body, beads of sweat slipping out of Chris's pores as he whispers words of hatred into Matt's ear. "You good for nothing, bitch. If I don't get out of here alive, this is going to haunt you, right…? After all, I did love you." He pressed a kiss on Matt's neck and that made Matt shake and shiver.

A moment after Mark had drunk the water, the bottle slipped out of his hand and Mark just dropped dead.

Chris stared in shock. "Wha—?" his eyes went towards Matt, whose eyes were tearing up and Chris saw Matt throw that bottle of poison onto the floor, cracking it into pieces. "Good boy, Matty…"

"The voices made me…I didn't know…I'm sorry…I'm crazy…please!"

Matt didn't know how he could anything like this.

His stomach was sloshing.

He deserved it.

His heart was twisting.

He deserved a lot more pain.

Sweat fell from his hair.

He deserved so much pain.

_Matt Hardy + Chris Jericho = killers…_

No. He didn't want to be—he couldn't—not if he wanted Jeff to stay alive—not—how—he—his head was spinning.

_Jeff?_

* * *

**Next chapter includes a lot of plastic. Yes, **_**plastic**_**. **

**Next kill: Phil.**

**X Sam. **


	21. Master of Plastic Puppets

**Sorry for my lack of updates. :) But you know…forgive me…*bats eyelashes***

* * *

Master of Plastic Puppets

* * *

Phil ran as fast as he could.

He didn't know if he could run any harder. His feet were ready to gave away and he felt like he was going to collapse any moment, on the ground—falling, shattered hearts and twisted pain and bleeding souls, all around, horrifying world of blackness and it was closing in on him and he didn't know how to breathe anymore and he didn't know how to see anything that has any color anymore. The grayness and the blackness were the only colors that were painted in the sky. The only colors that was around, the grass that was brittle and black and the sky was still black and there were no stars and nothing at all but a world that was covered in black.

Pain in his legs. He didn't know why he was running from the world anymore and he just collapsed onto the floor, his body brittle and dull and he felt dead anyways and he didn't know how to move.

"_Phil, Phil, Phil…"_ Chris's voice was in the air, infusing and Phil's face went red hot as he tried to stand up but was knocked down and the pain that was in his stomach as he spat out the dirt from his mouth, the taste of the dirt mixing in with the saliva of his mouth as he tried to stand up fully, so he could run, run, run.

"_Run, Phil. I love a good chase."_

Chase.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Phil tried to run, for his life even if he felt like every part of his limbs and every muscle in his body was ready to rip into pieces and he was unable to run anymore but he still kept on running.

"_Phil, Phil, Phil, do you really want to die…?"_

Phil shook his head as he looked back, slowly stepping away backwards and his body bumped into a tree, trying to catch his breath and the sweaty, sticky strands of his hair were almost glued to his face.

"_Phil, Phil, Phil…"_

The voice condensed to its true form, Jericho walked towards them with a smirk on his face, and Phil's eyes widened as Matt stood there with a blue tray of too many sharp tiny objects and Phil couldn't move at all as his stomach burned with acid and Chris pushed him against the tree, letting the tiny splinters of the tree dig into the soft flesh.

"Phil…do you like puppets?"

Phil shook his head.

"Why not? I'll teach you how to like puppets, Phil," he let of his hands grab onto a sharp tiny scalpel from Matt's blue tray and Matt stood there, unable to process what was going on until Chris stabbed Phil into his shoulder, causing hot, sticky blood to fall, every droplet of his red blood cells falling down onto the forest ground and Phil couldn't scream, too much in shock as he let the pain overtake his body. Chris stabbed Phil on the other side of his shoulder, kissing his shoulder so the blood will pool into his mouth. "You know, I always liked you for some reason. Too…bold, aren't you? You're not shy, are you? Very bold with your emotions…how do you feel right now?"

"I-I-I'm scared," Phil stuttered.

"I can't hear you," Chris grabbed onto the collar of Phil's black shirt and ripped it in a second, causing Phil to hyperventilate and pant even more as Chris pressed him harder against the tree, the splinters of the tree still digging into his sensitive, thin flesh. "Say it again, all too fearless CM Punk."

"I'm scared." Phil whispered, unable to speak because of the dryness in his throat.

Chris shook his head and grabbed onto a thick string and he stabbed Phil with the scalpel again, on his right shoulder once more, close to the first pierce, and he ran his the thick white string through those two cuts, using the as holes, before tying them both together and Phil shook his head, unable to describe the pure desolation of this all, the horrifying agony that twisted in his body and this caused Phil to scream but Chris only pushed him harder against the tree, silencing him.

He threw the string over the tree branch and grabbed onto the end of the rope, that was all too long but he didn't care as he stabbed Phil's other shoulder, similar to the other one, letting the white string to poke through those two cuts but he didn't tie both of them again, he simply let the white rope to fall down onto the floor.

"So, Phil, how do you feel right now?" Chris said.

"Chris, please stop," Matt mumbled under his breath, unable to see the now puppet-looking Phil that was attached to the tree all too literally and he could see the tears spring out of Phil's eyes, mixing in with his sweat and there was too much heat into Phil's body, infusing with the blood that was drying all too fast. "Don't hurt him."

"Oh, sweetie, don't try to stick up for this bastard," Chris told Matt, leaning down to capture his lips with Matt's and leaning away before looking at Phil and smirking but Matt had to do something to distract Chris and he pulled Chris to him, kissing him, causing the tray in his hands to fall and Chris ran his hand through Matt's side before pulling away. "Sweetie, don't be scared. It'll be over soon."

"Please, don't hurt anyone else, Chris. I can't take it…" Matt whispered, his voice cracking and breaking but Chris shook his head and went back to Phil, the scared little straight edge Superstar that looked like he couldn't take it anymore and Chris grabbed onto the string, lifting Phil up towards the tree, the blood pooling too fast out of his body and he wrapped the tree around with a rope.

Chris leaned down towards the blue tray and pulled out a plastic puppet, cutting and chopping the doll into pieces, he let the deep plastic puppet dig into his skin, painting him with plastic, letting it dig into his skin, flesh came into contact with the thick plastic and he smirked once more. "You know what would be cute, little puppet?"

Phil shook his head. "Please, I can't take it anymore…"

Chris grabbed onto a scalpel and he ran the sharp tip through Phil's chest, making a heart slowly and easily, then he dug the scalpel in his flesh, tearing the skin into pieces and pieces that fell to the floor too quickly and Chris grabbed onto the remaining plastic of the puppet and he stuffed it inside of Phil's chest before he smirked.

And Matt's fears were conformed.

He was dead.

* * *

Matt cuddled towards the cold metal of the cellar again.

"_You should be punished, love. I can't let you distract me when I'm about to kill a person."_

Matt whimpered.

"_I know you don't like it here, baby…but I have no other choice… I can't let you start crying all over again when I start killing people…"_

Matt didn't say anything anymore.

He just allowed the thick air to suffocate him.

"Chris…"

His voice was cracking.

"Jeff…"

Those vibrant green eyes.

That soft, silky hair.

That beautiful, beautiful smile.

He still can't remember.

And he was afraid to remember now.

He curled up. "Chris, please, don't kill Jeff… please, you promised if I helped you kill one…you wouldn't hurt him…Jeff, you're safe, right?"

Tears fell down his face.

"Jeff…you're safe, right?"

He didn't know why he was repeating.

"I'm trapped…"

He needed to get out of here.

He needed to save Jeff.

He…

He was trapped.

"Jeff…"

He needed to get out.

He really did.

But the dingy cellar didn't seem to have any way out. At all. This was it. It was over. Jeff was going to die.

Then he heard the sound of a chirping mouse.

He looked at the tiny mouse that was eating off rotten cheese off the floor.

Matt's mind flashed to a time where Chris had told him that he owned a mouse.

"Darlene…?"

The mouse continued to eat the cheese and Matt shook his head.

A mouse couldn't help him…

Or could it?

* * *

**Reviews will be much appreciated. Happy Halloween. Oh and next kill will be John Morrison.**

**X Sam.**


	22. Plastic Artery

**Here's the long awaited chapter.**

**I'm running out of ways to kill my victims. XD. Matt's finally cracked. He's talking to a mouse. XP. I think it's cute. I mean, I love Darlene so...yeah...  
**

_**WARNING! John Morrison's part is extremely, extremely sick. Seriously. I even italicized it for you because it's just that gory. Do not read it if you have a weak stomach. THIS IS A WARNING.  
**_

* * *

Plastic Artery

* * *

"Darlene…here, Darling…Lene…"

The mouse stared at him.

Biting her rotten cheese in her tiny pink hands.

Chirp.

Squeak.

The rotten cheese pieces stuck in her teeth as she moved towards Matt and Matt held the mouse in his hands, running his finger through its soft, short belly and its tongue licked Matt's flesh, tasting it and Matt felt like rotten cheese.

Useless.

Worthless.

Something a mouse could lick off.

"Darlene…help me find h-him…"

Didn't this work out in the sci-fi and fantasy movies?

The mouse would help him.

Wouldn't she?

"Darlene, please, help me…I've got no one…I've got nothing! Darlene…"

He was talking to a mouse.

And she felt so real.

A moving object in his hands.

A heartbeat.

Blood rushing into every veins and arteries.

He let the mouse fall to the floor. "Take me to Jeff…please…?"

The mouse walked off.

Nothing.

Just back to her rotten cheese.

"At least I'm not alone…"

When the small bits of cheese, she ran off, her pink tail swishing and he weakly grabbed onto her.

"No! I don't wanna be alone! Don't leave me here! Please, Darlene! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tears running down Matt's eyes.

And he was crying…for a _mouse_?

A mouse that would never **cry** for him.

Or _love_ him.

Or care for him.

He was crying for a _fucking mouse_.

"…Darlene…" he kissed onto her tiny head and held her close to his heart. "You're all I've got…"

The mouse stared at him with its glassy black eyes and he nodded his head as he laid her down onto the floor.

She moved away.

"NO! Don't go!"

She ran off.

Matt's eyes burned with tears once more, burning and bubbling down his face and nothing was left into his body but torture and pain and torment and twisted desolation.

She came back with a piece of paper and biting at the edges.

He stared at him and a soft smile pressed against his pink lips.

"_I love you, Darlene…"_

* * *

_John Morrison had his hands tightly wrapped._

_A tight rope that was suffocating his wrists and constructing him from his hot, sticky, thick blood._

_No more oxygen left in his wrists._

_He stared up at Chris Jericho and saw that smirk that spread across Chris's pouty pink lips and Chris bought that tiny scalpel of his and whipped it across John's hair and he saw the hot, sticky blood pour from his head, stick to his face and the dry blood spread across his cracked face and now, as Chris leaned down, stared at John's face, he leaned down to touch his nose to his. "Your skin feels like Matt's." _

"_Matt and you are sick," John snapped, trying to move his tied feet but wasn't able too and Chris instantly dug the scalpel into John's brain, the sharp tip of the scalpel deeply ragging against John's mashed brain and this caused John to let out a whimper, a simple, soft, slurred whimper._

_This pain was indescribable._

_Having an actual knife digging into his brain._

_Into every fiber._

_Every molecule._

_Every nerve._

_Of him._

_It was striking._

_He felt as if he had deserved this in some way, as if this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't done the things he did but looking back at his mistakes, he realized that he hadn't done anything to deserve this type of searing, exploding pain and desolation and agony. _

_Chris pulled his artery, causing John's eyes to roll to the back of his head as his eyes just closed and Chris knew he was dead but now, he would still finish his painting, his lovely, lovely painting and just as he grabbed onto a plastic tiny channel, he connected it inside of John's brain and grinned at the sight of so much blood as he licked his bloody fingers to taste the candy like rusty taste that resided in the red blood cells mixture._

"_Pay the price for being too cocky."_

* * *

"Darlene…I feel like something bad's happening…"

Matt ran his fingers through Darlene's belly again, feeling the short, sharp fur of the rat as it squeaked.

"Darlene…Lene…did I ever tell you about Jeff? I think he's dead. I think he's gone…did I do something? Will I imagine him again?"

Matt stared up at the sky, tears splattering out of his eyes.

"Jeff…? Can you hear me?"

No words.

Just silence.

Not even a squeak from the mouse.

"…I'm so sorry, Jeff."

Tears fall.

"…sorry…I'm so damn sorry."

Tears turned into sobs.

No words could be spoken.

"Darlene…Jeff's gone…I know he is…I can feel…I can't feel anything…no life…nothing…Chris, you promised you wouldn't…"

Choking.

Crying.

"Promises don't mean anything anymore…"

* * *

**Hopefully, Matt will lapse back in his state & next kill will be Rey Mysterio. He's too cute! I know. I shouldn't hurt him but then again, this is horror.**

**I don't take the term '_horror_' lightly as known.**

**XD.**

**X Sam.**


	23. Dreams & Screams

**I should seriously speed up my updates here. Don't worry, my lovelies, I will speed up my updates. Hopefully. Okay, okay, I will speed up my updates, good enough? This is the last of our killing streak sadly.**

* * *

Dreams & Screams

* * *

Chris had held onto Rey's shoulders, ready to plunge the knife through his heart, just a quick death was all he needed.

The fear that was in Rey's eyes were visible and just as Chris was about to run the knife through Rey's chest, he felt something hit the back of his head and he looked back to see Jeffery Nero Hardy throwing stones at the back of his head and Chris let go of the knife and Rey, letting the terrified little man sink to the floor and Chris walked towards Jeff, both of their eyes locking.

Green eyes staring at cold blue ones.

"Hardy…" Chris said in disgust.

"Well, shouldn't you meet me? I'm your new brother in law, no?"

Chris laughed. "He's a sick, sick boy, my little fiancée." Chris was circling around Jeff, staring at him, his eyes trailing up and down Jeff's body. "He loves you."

"Of course, he does! I'm his brother!"

That made Chris's laughs erupt even louder as he shook his head, those eyes looked like they were going to bleed tears of laughter as he walked towards Jeff, lifting up his chin so both of their eyes would stare at each other, 'no, he loves you in a way that a brother isn't supposed to love another. He loves the way you dress, the way you smile, he loves your body, your heart, your soul, he wants to fuck you, make you his…he wants you, he thinks he needs you…he _loves_ you."

At the realization of this, Jeff's eyes widened. "You're lying to me!"

Chris shook his head, 'I'm not, Jeffery. Why would I lie?"

Silence passed them for moments as realization sunk into Jeff's skin and he slowly nodded his head, '…the way he looks at me…the way-I just-don't understand why…" Jeff's voice broke even more as Jeff put his head in his hands and sobbed and Chris held onto Jeff's shoulder.

"There, there, little one, no one could've known…"

* * *

"Darlene…where are you going, girl?"

The mouse was walking away from him and Matt followed, crawling towards a wall with a too dark black patch and the mouse went through it and Matt stared as a smile made its way to his face and he followed here outside.

"Darlene… thank you…"

The night was cold.

He held onto the tiny mouse and hugged her from joy and happiness and just as he realized that Darlene wasn't moving, his heart exploded from horror. He had squeezed her far too hard. He killed Darlene.

"Oh, Darlene…Lene…I'm so sorry…"

His joy turned into sadness.

"Why do I hurt everyone…?"

Then he heard the sound of a scream, the sound of Jeff's scream, he'd know it anywhere and his heart was fluttering as he ran and made his way towards where he'd heard the scream only to see Chris staring down at a bleeding Jeff, a knife through his shoulder and Chris stomped onto his stomach, causing blood to pool out of Jeff's shoulder horribly, and a terrifying scream fell from his mouth as Matt ran towards Chris and grabbed a knife from the tray and—

He stabbed it right on his back.

Chris's body fell to the floor, lying limp and unmoving and Jeff just stared, looking from Chris to Matt, unable to comprehend the fact that his brother, his blood and flesh, Matt, had just killed a person, a living, breathing person.

"Jeff…" there was a hint of triumph in Matt's voice as he made his way towards Jeff but a whimper had fell from Jeff's throat. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

"You-you killed him! You killed a person, Matty."

Suddenly, Matt could see it too and he tried to touch Jeff's body but Jeff smacked his hand away. "Chris said you-you-_loved_ me…in that way…that you wanted me…that you needed me…that-that-"

Matt just stared. "Jeff, I wish I can tell you that he's lying but-but-he's not."

Jeff stared up at Matt, 'i-it's wrong…Matty, it's all wrong…"

"Just come home with me. I may love you and want you, but not enough to do anything to you…I don't wanna hurt you, Jeff…"

"How do I know that?!" Jeff exclaimed, whimpering and cowering into his place. "H-how do I know anything, Matty…?"

"Come home, Jeff…" Matt reached out to hold onto Jeff and shockingly, Jeff responded, whimpering but not smacking Matt, too scared, and when Jeff was in his arms, fidgeting and moving around, curling towards his chest, Matt let out a heavy sigh before he walked home…home…it seemed so damn far away.

* * *

That night, Jeff had awoken in the middle of his sleep, seeing that Matt was lying down beside him, which meant that Jeff had a nightmare, had he not…? His eyes were on Matt's face, relaxed and Jeff leaned down to kiss Matt, just to feel his lips on his, just one time, just to know, and when he felt the warmth of Matt's lips, Jeff moved back, horrified. Did he just kiss his brother?! What in hell's name was wrong with him?

Jeff turned around and pulled the covers up his body, feeling completely and utterly exposed.

After too many nightmares, Matt's dreams were made dully because his link with Chris Jericho was finally gone and nothing was left now, but a Matt who was dreaming for Jeff…about Jeff…

"_H-how do I know anything, Matty…?"_


	24. Creation

**I got so tired of this story. Good thing that it's almost done or I would've gone suicidal.**

* * *

Creation

* * *

The colors of blue and green were painted on the house. Matt would say that he hated these colors but he wanted to make Jeff feel at home, safe…Matt laid down on the bed, holding onto Jeff while Jeff slept peacefully. He had fallen asleep at six and now, it was eight o'clock…only two hours of sleep…

Matt brushed Jeff's hair from his face and he couldn't hold it anymore, he leaned down to kiss Jeff's lips. Jeff grunted before opening those lively green eyes, looking at Matt who stood there.

"Jeff…go back to sleep."

"So you can go back to kissing me?"

Matt blinked. "Jeff…"

Jeff sat up and looked at him straight in the eye. Intensity burning in his eyes as Jeff stared at him, sighing. "Please, Matt, tell me why you feel this way…I mean, I just don't understand."

Matt sighed. "I just felt this way one day. I woke up and saw you and you…you were different. You were beautiful. You were graceful. You were something I felt like I wanted. I needed. You just…_changed_… no, _I_ changed…"

"Kiss me."

Matt's eyes widened. "You…?"

"Just do it. I want to feel you kiss me…" Jeff begged, and soon enough, Matt leaned down to kiss Jeff, their tongues entangling with each other, the softness of their lips… exotic. Jeff leaned away from Matt's lips, staring in those eyes. "Is it wrong to _love_ it…?" Jeff whispered, blinking.

Matt blinked. "Oh thank God, I didn't know what I'd do if you'd hate me because of it."

Jeff just stared down at his feet, 'it's wrong but…you taste so damn right…it's one of those kisses when I feel like…I'm on cloud nine and the rest of the world doesn't matter anymore."

"Go back to sleep now, Jeffery, 'Matt chuckled as Jeff giggled before nodding his head then falling asleep…Matt watched his angel as his face relaxed. For once, something went right. Just for this one moment.

* * *

_A creation. You and me._

Matt stared at Jeff as he played with a beach ball, just him and Jeff, no one else…Jeff bounced the ball towards Matt and Matt caught it, staring into those green eyes before smiling.

Jeff jumped in the water.

_Just you and me._

Matt slipped in the water beside him, both of their hands clasped together as tears fell from Jeff's eyes. "This won't last."

"No…" Matt agreed. "It won't."

"This is so damn wrong…but it feels so right…" Jeff whispered, pressing his head against Matt's chest.

Matt ran his hand down Jeff's back, pressing him close, letting Jeff's besotted tears be absorbed in the fabric of Matt's clothing and Matt watched as Jeff's arms wrapped around his neck, those eyes staring up at him, waiting…

"I'm scared, Matty."

"I only killed Chris because if I didn't, he'd kill you…and I can't live without you, 'Matt's voice was cracked and broken. "I didn't mean to scare you, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you this way. I just…"

Jeff pressed his head against Matt's chest.

"I'm so damn scared and confused! That image…it's in my head. It's replaying in my head like a tape, Matt. It's scary. I never imagined you doing that in a million years but I saw you do it in front of my eyes…I don't think that I'm going to move on."

"I need you to hold on, 'Matt whispered. "Hold on—for me."

"I'm so sorry for being so damn weak, Matty. It's unfair! I just—I—"

Just as Jeff was about to finish his words, Matt heard his cell phone ring and he stepped out of the water, taking the call and seeing as if it was Matt's friend, Shannon, who seemed to have hurt himself. Matt's eyes darted to Jeff. "That idiot Shannon's hurt. Just go home. I'll meet up with you. Love you."

"Love you, too, Matty…is he going to be alright?"

"I just hope," Matt mumbled under his breath, running off while Jeff collected his things and dried his hair, trying to take out the image of Shannon being hurt before walking home, holding the strap of his bag close to him.

* * *

"Shannon! BASTARD!"

Shannon was laughing right now, holding onto his stomach as Matt looked like he threatened to punch him. "You scared the hell out of me! You're just fine! You didn't have to let your brother prank call me!"

Shannon shook his head. "Come on, you missed me, didn't you, you little freak?"

"Yeah…"

Just then, Matt got a call from Shannon's brother again and he said that Jeff was in some sort of danger, that his house was burning down, Matt shook his head. "Nice try, this time I'm on to you." He closed the phone. "I really hate your brother."

"We all do, Matt."

They chattered on about nonsense for a few moments before they heard Mike Mizanin run in, sweaty faced, his pale skin red and he looked horrible and just before Matt was about to say something, Mike spoke. "Where in hell's name were you two? Jeff's house burned down! With Jeff in it!"

"That wasn't a joke?" Matt blinked in moments before both started wearing their jackets. "Show me."

* * *

The saw the scene in front of them. It was indeed nothing to joke about.

Matt ran towards them, seeing Jeff being pulled in the stretcher and from the looks of things, he was too pale for words. Matt's heart was about to stop before he was about to follow Jeff but he was stopped by the policeman there. "There's no room in the ambulance, kid."

"He's my brother," Matt snapped at him. "I need to be there for him."

"No room, kid, 'the policeman repeated. "Maybe you should follow us by your car or something. You know…the hospital down the street? That's where they're taking him. You're lucky he didn't die."

Matt blinked. Guilt ridden, he walked back to Shannon's car and told them their destination, pressing his forehead against the thick glass, praying silently to himself and it didn't take too long for them to reach the hospital.

Matt stormed inside, feeling every fiber of his being motivate him as he told him of his brother and they told him to wait a while before they finally let him inside to see that Jeff looked completely and utterly fine, except for the fact that he was pale, oxygen was being given to him…apparently, he inhaled too much carbon dioxide then his little body can take. "Please, wake up, asshole. This isn't funny, 'Matt said, holding onto Jeff's hand and staring at that unmoving face. "Come on, Jeff, I love you…wake up…I don't know what they do in these movies. All that shit. Please, Jeff, just open those eyes…let me see that you're okay…do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Matt's eyes trailed down his clothing. "You like the beach too much now?" Still in shorts and a tank top that was only fit for the beach, Matt trailed his finger across the still slightly soaked top. "Leave it to you to do the impossible."

"Jeff… open your eyes…this isn't a joke, Jeff…Jeff…"

"Matty?"

Matt's eyes trailed downwards Jeff's and he hugged him, 'oh you bitch, I swear you might've given me the biggest heart attack in the history of heart attacks. Don't you ever scare me like that, okay?" he brushed his hand through Jeff's hair, letting tears fall. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Matt…" Jeff's voice was serious and soft. "This is the second house that's burned down…do you think I'm not meant to have one? Can't I live on my own? Why does this always happen to me…?"

Matt just stared at those eyes, 'oh Jeffy…baby… you don't have to live alone. You have me. I'll keep you safe. Just rest up a bit, babydoll. I'm gonna go look for something for you to eat, just rest up and we'll ask questions later, okay?"

"Okay…" Jeff's voice was weak.

Matt walked off, looking at Jeff just once more being completely exciting the room. "God, Jeff…" Matt mumbled underneath his breath.

* * *

**I think that was okay. No? For some reason with me, anything I mention in the beginning, I have to come back to it later on. That's just like me. XP.**

**X Sam.**


	25. Epilogue

**Finally. It's over. XD. With a lot of annoyance by Casey...it's over. XD. FINALLY. :3**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Matt returned to get Jeff his food only to find out that Jeff's cot was empty and that Jeff left a single note on the bed.

_'Meet me by the lake, Matty.'_

Matt would've called him crazy.

His injuries didn't heal.

And Matt didn't to do anything but go right now but there was a timing that Jeff had scribbled and he had to wait for hours on end just to be able to speak to him again. Matt sighed. He didn't know what Jeff had in mind but the knots that were forming into his stomach told him that it wasn't good -

_Dangerous._

_Devious._

_Cunning._

_Shocking._

All of the above.

Matt simply sat down next to the bedside, holding onto the paper into his hand, almost ready to tear it into pieces but he didn't.

Then his phone buzzed and he found out that it was Adam.

...But that didn't make sense.

Adam was dead.

He flipped it over and opened it, allowing the voice on the other end to spew out.

_"Hello?"_

That was Adam's voice.

Matt's head was spinning horribly and he wanted to just start throwing up whatever he had eaten a while ago, two bagels creamed with soft butter and an orange juice. He could feel the food travel up his throat but he held it back.

Adam's voice...

Beautiful. So beautiful.

So scary.

_"Matt?"_

..."you died." Matt was shaking now. He didn't even realize it until his eyes met the mirror.

"You died." Matt repeated.

_"Matt, what in hell's name are you talking about?!"_

"YOU DIED! YOU FUCKING DIED!" Matt exclaimed, slamming the phone shut and breaking it into a million pieces, his body was shaking and he was trembling...

Tears cascaded down Matt's face.

"You died." His voice was but a whisper now.

"Addy,_ I _died inside."

So confused and still trembling, Matt curled up into the bed and fell asleep, the visions of the nights, of every death, of his love for Jeff, of everything that had fucked up their lives...just replaying and replaying into his head.

He just didn't get it...

Adam died.

Or had he?

* * *

That night was still and sober.

Jeff was sitting next to a fountain, his hair into a messy bun as Matt sat beside him and stared at him, and in that instant, Matt's hand reached to pull away Jeff's red scrunchie. He loved watching Jeff's flat hair fall and the wind softly brushing against it.

"Jeff..."

"You're crazy." That was the first thing that Jeff said.

Then Jeff took out a cigarette and started to take a puff of it.

"You're crazy." Jeff repeated, staring at him as Matt shook his head, holding his head into his hands. "Baby, I'm sorry."

_Baby_. Jeff called him _baby_.

"I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Matt softly allowed the words to fall.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me that this is all a joke." Jeff whispered, trying to hide back tears that were unshed. "That you really don't love me. I can hear you say you loved me...when I was between the line of consciousness and inconsciousness...in the hospital. You told me you loved me. Just tell me it was all a joke. Please. Tell me you were making fun of the fact that I fell for you a long time ago, Matty."

"No." Matt said, cupping Jeff's cheek and leaning towards him to seal it with a kiss. "I love you."

Jeff shook his head, tears spilling. "You killed me."

"That dream..." Matt let out a gasp.

_Jeff reaches out for a kiss._

_Matt leans down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck, pushing him closer…_

"_Matt?"_

_A tear of the knife slashing through Jeff's spine._

"_Matt, no!"_

_Matt's knife glides down Jeff's spine. Deeper. Blood burning down onto the couch as Jeff's eyes shut tight._

_Matt drops the knife and stared._

"_I'm sick."_

_He rolls his tongue in his mouth._

"…_and I like it."_

"The house. You didn't know it. But you were sleepwalking when you put the bomb in my house...you killed me. This morning, I died. Just before the sun could dance on my flesh, I died...Garrett, an angel, he took me and told me, with those tears streaming down his eyes, that you put the bomb in and you didn't even know. That I was dead. And I was undead."

"...Jeff..."

"I'm a fucking zombie, Matt. I have no blood but there's something in me still fighting to stay alive...it's the love I have for you." Jeff said, wiping away the tears that had cascaded down his eyes. "I love you. And I really do. And I don't want to love you anymore. I want to lie in peace...I'm filthy, Matty. I'm not supposed to be alive...I'm not supposed to be alive..." Jeff's eyes were bubbling with tears.

Matt just stared.

"I'm not supposed to be alive." Jeff said, one final time. "...Matty, I-I-I want you to take away this last piece of me...this piece of love...the only way you can."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "How? Jeffy, how?"

"I need you to say you hate me."

Matt flinched. "No."

"...then kill me." Jeff begged, his eyes looking down at the ground. "I can't live like this. I'm now filthy...like filthy water...and I can't be cleansed. I'm too impure...please, kill me."

Jeff pulled out a knife, staring at Matt, looking at the ground.

Matt lifted Jeff's chin and then pressed his lips against his own.

"Kill me..." Jeff begged again.

Matt slowly grabbed onto the knife, staring at Jeff's green eyes.

Modest. Want. Need.

"Kill me..."

Then in that instant, Matt shoved the knife through Jeff's shoulder and pulled it out, the blood seeping through as Matt's eyes burned with tears that cascaded all too fast.

"I love you." Jeff said as Matt thrusted the knife one final time before Jeff had hit the ground.

Dead.

Jeff's eyes stared up at Matt.

"I love you." And with that, green eyes shut tight...

The soft night air blew Jeff's flat hair...

And the promise of love remained in the night's sky...

And Matt could swear he could still hear his seven year old Jeff laughing.

* * *

**DONE. YESH. :3**

**Til next time...**

**X Sam + Dani.**

_**SAM WHO LOVES KASSANDRA. :3**_


End file.
